


Lust for Life

by Dopecarmilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Lena, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Mostly smut!, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, SuperCorp, Top!Kara, but also lots of feelings!, superwondercorp, theyre in love, top!diana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopecarmilla/pseuds/Dopecarmilla
Summary: Kara is out on a mission and Diana tries to distract Lena from worrying until she comes home.





	1. Lust for Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea kicking around for awhile. Written drunk and edited still drunk. I hope this is okay!!

Lena is so intent on checking her phone for Supergirl updates she doesn’t hear Diana approach, she startles when Diana puts her hands on Lena’s shoulders.

“Darling you need to relax, Kara will be fine.” Diana says as she starts gently working the tension out of her girlfriends shoulders.

“I know.. I just hate when she’s out there alone. Are you sure you shouldn’t have gone with her?” Lena asks, leaning back into Diana’s hands.

“Alex said that wouldn’t be necessary and you know how protective she is of her sister. Besides Kara needs to know that we trust her. I may have more experience than she does but she is maybe the most powerful being I have ever met.”

Lena frowns, “Of course I trust her, just like I trust you. It’s just sometimes I wish I didn’t have to share the two of you with the rest of the world. I want to keep you safe at home and all to myself.”

Diana kisses the top of Lena’s head, “You know we will always come home to you Lena,” Diana says as she walks around the couch to sit next to her. Lena smiles and leans into Diana’s embrace, burying her face in her neck she savors the feeling of safety as she is wrapped up in strong arms.

“So does that mean that Kara is more powerful than you?” Lena asks with a sly smile.

“Now that is not what I said Ms. Luthor. Perhaps you need a reminder of just how powerful I am..” 

Lena gasps as she is pulled into Diana’s lap so she is straddling the older woman.

“Yes, I think I could really use a reminder,” Lena whispers as she slowly leans in to brush their lips together. Diana closes the distance between them and slowly kisses Lena as she tangles one hand in her hair and the other one palming Lena’s ass.

Lena is breathless when Diana pulls back to gaze in her eyes. “Perhaps we should reward Kara when she returns from her mission.”

“Oh, and what pray tell will be her reward?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

“When she returns I will already have you soaking wet and begging and she will do with you as she pleases, my love.” Diana smiles sweetly as she sees Lena’s eyes glaze over with lust.

————————————————————————

Kara is not exactly exhausted but she sure is fed up with these criminals tonight. Once she’s sure Alex and the DEO has a handle on tonights cases she makes her way back to her apartment. She can’t wait to fall asleep in the arms of her lovely girlfriends. 

Out of instinct she tunes back in to the rhythm of their heartbeats first. She’s known Lena’s the longest so hers comes around sooner. Kara is alarmed when she hears Lena’s heart beating a mile a minute. But as she tunes into Diana’s steady pulse right next to Lena she realizes she has nothing to worry about. Her curiosity is peaked though.

Kara makes her way through the sky rises of National City until she is level with her own apartment windows. She’s far enough away that her girlfriends can’t see her and she takes in the gorgeous scene in front of her.

Lena whimpers, “D-diana, oh please I-I’m gonna come..”

Diana pulls her face away from Lena’s clit, “ Oh baby you know that’s not allowed until Kara comes back. I need you to be a good girl.”

“I can do it..” Lena whimpers out as Diana gently massages her pussy.

Kara observes the scene from above, totally aware that her girlfriends know she has super senses and if tuned in she can sense all of this.

Though Kara is slightly digging the voyeurism she decides to take pity on Lena…for the moment…..

Kara silently glides back into her living room as she watches Diana bury her tongue into Lena. Her presence goes unnoticed until Lena opens her eyes mid gasp.

“K-kara you’re back!”

Diana stills at Lena’s exclamation and turns around to see her girlfriend.

“My dear,” Diana smiles deviously, “ We have been awaiting your safe return, and as a thank you for all your hard work tonight I would like to present you with our dear Lena, she is wet and ready for you my love.” 

———————————————————

The sight of Diana making love to Lena was almost too much but when Diana presented her for the taking Kara just about passed out. Usually Kara and Lena let Diana take the lead when they made love so this was an unexpected treat. Luckily she was able to keep her wits about her for a second and take in the situation before her. Lena trembled in anticipation under Kara’s hungry gaze.

“I would like her tied up, thigh to calf. Both legs. And use your lasso on one of them, please. The handcuffs too.” Diana smiled at Kara’s demand and quickly went to fulfill her desires.

To Lena it was almost a blur having Diana truss her up like Kara asked. But she had never felt safer that when under the strong fingers of her girlfriends. They knew exactly how to indulge her submissive tendencies and take her to the very edge of her limits.

Lena’s hands were secured by handcuffs to the headboard and she felt both of her calves already strapped down to the corresponding thigh. She was unable to see which one secured her with the lasso of truth. Not that it mattered to her, she just savored being so exposed to her lovers in every way. Physically and emotionally Kara and Diana had seen every inch of Lena Luthor and never once flinched away from what they saw. Lena savored the experience of letting them take her in any way they wanted.

——————————————————————

Kara slowly makes her way into the bedroom and takes in the beautiful sight before her, humming in appreciation as she turns her gaze toward Diana, “You’ve done so well tonight, my love. Lena looks so ready for me, I can’t thank you enough.”

“Kara darling, don’t thank me, this is all Lena. It may have been my idea but Lena is the only one strong enough to last this long without you love.”

Kara gazes down at the goddess who is tied up below her, whimpering and writhing under her gaze.

“So you are my prize tonight Ms. Luthor?

“Yes Supergirl, I’m yours tonight.”

Kara smiles and gently brushes her hand across Lena’s center.

Lena immediately groans at the contact but it is short lived as Kara pulls away. Lena grinds her hips, searching for the friction she so desperately needed.

“You belong to me tonight Ms. Luthor and that means you don’t get to cum until I say so. Are we clear?” 

Lena whimpers and takes a moment too long to answer. Kara directs a slap on her vulva and Lena cries out. “You will answer me when I’m speaking to you. Only good girls get to come Lena, are you going to be a good girl tonight?”

“Yes Supergirl! I’ll be so good for you I swear!” Kara smiles down at her, the glowing lasso around her left thigh making sure she was completely truthful.

“Good, now I want you to watch very carefully.” Kara pulls Diana close to her and starts taking the Amazonian’s clothes off, kissing every inch of skin she exposes before finally pulling down her lace panties and kneeling before her. Diana’s eyes are closed as she gently glides her fingers through Kara’s hair. Kara lifts a leg over her shoulder to give herself better access. Diana is already dripping and Kara groans at the taste of he goddess above her as she buries her tongue inside of her girlfriend.

Lena groans at the sight of Diana grinding her hips into Kara’s mouth and feels herself begin to drip onto the sheets below her. She’s aching to be filled but knows she has to follow Kara’s directions or she’ll be punished.

Kara slowly stands up, kissing a trail up to Diana’s mouth, taking her in a passionate kiss. “You taste amazing Diana,” Kara whispers against her lips. She turns towards Lena, “Would you like to taste how good she is Lena?”

Lena is breathing heavy as she gasps out, “Yes, please, I want to so badly.” 

Kara smiles and whispers to Diana, “Let her taste you baby.”

Diana gives Kara a searing kiss before slowly approaching Lena whose pupils are completely blown at the prospect of Diana straddling her face.

Diana climbs on the bed and faces Kara with a knee on either side of Lena’s head and lowers herself on the eager mouth below her.

“Check in Lena,” Kara says as Diana slowly grinds her hips. Lena responds by snapping with each hand. Kara smiles, “Good girl, tonight one snap means slow down and more than one snap means stop. You’re already doing so well baby girl.”

Lena moans at the praise and the vibrations send shockwaves throughout Diana’s body as she pinches her nipples, still gazing at Kara she says, “Will you join me my love?”

In a flash Kara finally strips off her Super suit and pulls on a harness with Lena’s favorite dildo nestled between her hips. “It would be my pleasure.”

Lena can barely hear the goddesses above her as she licks and sucks at Diana’s folds, she gently bares her teeth and Diana respond by grinding down harder. Lena plunges her tongue into Diana as deep as she can as the Amazon fucks herself on Lena’s mouth. Lena is so engrossed in the task set before her that when Kara finally touches her dripping pussy she cries out.

Kara’s legs are poised between the Luthor’s hips, the tip of the dildo teasing Lena’s entrance as Kara takes Diana in another passionate kiss. Kara’s arms are thrown around Diana’s shoulders as Diana’s hands make their way down the Kryptonians chiseled physique until she has the dildo in her hand, guiding it slowly into Lena’s soaked center. Kara moans into Diana’s mouth as she bottoms out inside of Lena who was frantically fucking Diana while adjusting to the delicious feeling of being filled by Kara.

Diana breaks the kiss and leans back, one hand pinching her nipple, the other finding its way down to her neglected clit. “Lena my love your mouth feels so amazing. I’m so close..” 

Kara is mesmerized by the woman in front of her and the one underneath her. She slowly begins pumping into Lena and leans forward to take one of Diana’s nipples in her mouth. She’s careful to watch her strength when fucking Lena while biting Diana with enough force to break the skin of a normal human but just enough to make the goddess gasp with pleasure. Diana’s hips buck on Lena’s tongue as she feels the most delicious orgasm overtake her, she rides out the waves of pleasure while savoring the touch of her girlfriends.

Diana delicately climbs off of Lena, who is gasping for breath, completely lost in her headspace. Kara doesn’t slow her rhythm as she begins kissing Lena’s chest, gently biting and marking the porcelain skin beneath her until she looks up to see Diana kneeling next to the two of them breathing heavily.

“Release her hands, I want you to hold her,” Kara growls out between thrusts.

Diana bites her lip and immediately releases the clasps on each of the handcuffs that were securing Lena’s wrists, briefly massaging each hand before pulling Lena up to sit behind her. Diana leans up against the headboard with Lena’s back pressed up against her.

Kara easily undoes the knots binding each of Lena’s legs and releases them, stretching her legs up slowly until each ankle is resting on one of Kara’s shoulders. Her thrusts come faster now as she watches Diana pull Lena’s face towards her to take her in a searing kiss, tasting herself on Lena’s lips.

Lena moans into Diana’s mouth with increasing volume as Kara takes her nipple in her mouth and increases the speed of her thrusts to an almost inhuman pace. Diana’s hands wander her body until one of them finds her clit. The sensation is too much and Lena can barely hold herself back.

“Please Kara, I need to come!” She cries out, tears forming in her eyes.

“Just a little longer baby girl, I know you can do it.” Kara says through gritted teeth as the base of the dildo grinds against her clit. She was just as close as Lena but she wanted to push her as far as she could tonight.

Diana presses hot kisses into Lena’s neck while circling her clit. Lena’s bucking her hips into Kara and is gasping for breath, barely holding herself back.

Kara gazes down at Lena, so close yet trying so hard to be good for her, and feels her body ready to let go.

“Come for me Lena!” She cries out as her own orgasm overtakes her, overwhelming her senses except for the sound of Lena moaning underneath her. Kara collapses on top of her girlfriends, burying her face in Lena’s porcelain breasts, drowning in the sensation of her skin.

“You are the most beautiful things I have ever seen, my loves,” Diana whispers to her girlfriends as they drift off.

———————————————————————

Lena awakens about an hour later to find herself tucked in between the arms of Kara and Diana who are both blissfully asleep, their legs tangled together. Not for the first time she finds herself so grateful for having found these two Goddesses who love her unconditionally and make her feel happier and safer than she had ever felt in her life. A single happy tear streaks it’s way down Lena’s face as she lets herself succumb to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Lay It On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this chapter contains ass play and double penetration. Sorry if thats not your thing, you might wanna skip this one. If your not sure if thats your thing then give it a shot! If it's definitely your thing then enjoy because I think I did a pretty good job on this one lol. And yes theres more coming! The response to the first chapter was really unexpected so thank you for the feedback! I thought this was gonna be a oneshot but now I have quite a few ideas for these three...

Diana was instantly on alert at the nervousness in Lena’s voice when she asks her and Kara to sit at the kitchen table with her. She was used to Kara’s adorable fidgety tendencies but seeing Lena wringing her hands was a most unwelcome sight.

“Is everything okay love?” Diana asks as she puts a gentle hand on Lena’s arm.

Lena looks down at the table, waits a beat and takes a deep breath.

“I think I want one of you to fuck me in the ass.”

Kara chokes on her own tongue and Diana raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow as if to say go on?

“It’s something I’ve been thinking about for awhile so I thought I’d just put it out there. And maybe we could even work up to you both fucking me at once?” Lena is blushing profusely at this point.

Kara is still struggling to regain her composure but Diana can’t stop smiling as she says, “Darling it would be my absolute pleasure to fuck you in the ass. Just when I thought you couldn’t surprise me anymore you go and say something so delicious.”

Lena breathes a sigh of relief as she leans back in her chair, already forgetting why she was so nervous in the first place. She flashes Diana a sly smile and they both turn to look at their silent partner.

“Sooo Kara, what do you think of Lena’s proposal?” Diana knew Kara was as kinky as either of them but sometimes she had a hard time talking about sex. She was tempted to tease Kara like her and Lena sometimes do but first she needed to make sure this was something Kara was actually okay with.

Kara adjusts her glasses and mumbles something.

“Darling if it’s not something you’re comfortable with I’m sure me and Diana could figure something out?” Lena says tentatively, hiding her dissapointment.

At Lena’s words Kara’s eyes immediately widen.

“I said I want to volunteer as tribute!” she blurts out.

“Is that so?” Lena leans over to place a chaste kiss on Kara’s cheek, “My hero…”

————————————————————————

That was how, a week later, Lena found herself in her current situation. She was actually quite worried that she had overestimated her own stamina. Sure she was in the best shape of her life, sex marathons with a demi-goddess and a super powered alien will do that to a girl. But the prospect of them both taking her at once is actually quite daunting now that she’s faced with it. 

She trusts both of them implicitly of course and one of Diana’s powers seems to be making sure she never pushed Lena farther than she could go. She had even helped Kara trust herself when making love to Lena. Kara whose spent most of her life trying not to break all the fragile humans she loved was at first so tentative and gentle with Lena that it was maddening. Eventually they were able to find a balance that complemented each other perfectly.

Lena’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of a riding crop striking skin and Kara moaning into her pussy. They were both completely naked on their king size bed with Kara’s face buried between Lena’s pale thighs. Diana stood over them, statuesque and gorgeous, wearing only black lace lingerie.

“I think tonight is the night my loves, what do you think Lena?”

Lena breathes out, “I do want to, I think I’m just a little nervous.” 

Kara looks up at her, “Babe we don’t have to if you’re not ready.” She jumps as the riding crops strikes her ass even harder this time.

“I don’t remember telling you to stop Kara. But you are right. It’s up to you Lena, I can always think of something else for us to do?”

Lena moans as Kara gets back to work between her legs. “I wanna do it, I trust you. I wanna be a good girl for you.”

Diana smiles down at her, “You’re always our good girl Lena,” She punctuates this with another swing of her riding crop, “Right Kara?”

“So fucking good!” Kara cries out.

Diana readies a harness as she watches Lena’s hands tangle in Kara’s blonde locks and her hips start bucking as she feels herself getting close.

“Thats quite enough Kara, I think she’s finally ready for us.”

Kara slowly kisses down Lena’s thighs as she climbs off the bed. She takes the other harness out of Diana’s hand and presses up against her. Diana pulls Kara into a passionate kiss, tasting Lena on her tongue she can feel herself get even wetter. “Put it on,” she growls at Kara.

Kara grins and quickly goes to follow her orders.

Diana finally turns back to face Lena who was still on her back, playing with her stiff nipples, she ached to touch herself but she knew Diana’s rules well and didn’t want to press her luck tonight of all nights. 

All of Lena’s misgivings melted away at the sight of her two goddesses at the foot of the bed. Diana reached out and pulled Lena up as she sat at the edge of the bed and suddenly Lena was straddling her hips, the tip of the dildo just brushing her dripping entrance. Lena was dying to sink down on top of it but Diana held her firmly.

“We’ll start slow love, be my good girl and safe word if you need to, okay?” 

Lena smiles and presses a soft kiss on Diana’s lips, “If it’s too much I’ll let you know.” She feels Kara press against her back and she tilts her head to kiss her just as sweetly.

Diana slowly lowers Lena on the toy, giving her a moment to get used to the feeling of being filled before she starts fucking her slowly. Kara palms Lena’s breasts as she presses hot kisses to every inch of ivory skin she sees. Lena was already soaked from Kara making love to her so she quickly adjusts to the feeling of Diana filling her. 

Kara is already anticipating what comes next so she pulls back and grabs a bottle of lube from the dresser, pouring some in her hand she begins stroking the toy between her hips. She approaches Lena from behind as Diana continues to thrust slowly inside of her. She grabs her ass and circles a finger around Lena’s tight hole before slowly pushing in.

Lena moans at the new sensation as Kara matches the rhythm that Diana has set for them.

Diana hands are still controlling Lena’s hips when she leans up to take a stiff nipple in her mouth, biting down just hard enough to not break the skin.

Lena cries out at the delicious sensation of the pain matching the pleasure and in this moment she knows she’s ready for her goddesses to take all of her.

“Please, I’m so ready for you,” Lena gasps out.

Diana releases her nipple and looks up at Kara who nods back at her. An unspoken promise that has always existed between the two of them to take care of Lena lingers in the air, they hold eye contact as Diana slows her thrusts so Kara can pull her finger out and guide the tip of the dildo to Lena’s tight entrance. Slowly she pushes in until her hips are flush with Lena’s ass.

Lena throws her head back to rest on Kara’s shoulder and they all take in the moment. Silent, but so full of feeling and trust and love. 

Then Lena starts to move. At first imperceptibly she begins rocking her hips. Exploring this new feeling, the delicious sensation of being completely taken, of giving her body over to strong hands and warm lips.

They let Lena set the pace as they kiss and nip as Lena’s pale skin. But it’s not long before Lena’s hips are bucking frantically and the two heroes know that she’s really ready for them.

“Lift her up for us, my love,” Diana commands.

Kara puts her hands under Lena’s legs and scoops her up under her knees, standing up while still fucking her she lifts her off Diana’s dildo and increases her pace. Lena gasps and reached back to tangle her hands in Kara’s hair.

Diana enjoys the sight of her lovers fucking in front of her for a few moments before she can’t help but join them again. She stands and sinks the toy deep into Lena’s pussy. 

Lena cries out, the new position is hitting all the right spots inside of her and she’s not sure how much longer she can last like this.

“You’re so fucking hot baby,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear, punctuating every word with a thrust of her hips. Kara rarely talked dirty so the effect on her lovers was immediate.

Lena moaned as Diana escalated the thrust of her hips and Kara was quick to keep up. The pace began to feel inhuman to Lena and she could feel herself coming dangerously close to orgasm.

“P-please I need to come!” Lena cries out as she feels tears forming in her eyes at the punishing pace her lovers have set for her.

Usually Diana would test her and see how far she could take her gorgeous lover but Lena had already done so well and trusted them with this intimate desire, Diana only wanted to reward her tonight.

“Come for us baby girl.”

Instantly she feels Lena’s walls tighten around them and the tears spill from clenched eyes as Diana and Kara slow inside of her. Lena rides out the waves of her orgasm, breathing heavily and clawing at Diana’s strong shoulders as she feels first Kara then Diana pull out of her. She sighs as the feeling of loss mingles with relief, she couldn’t have taken much more.

Kara gently lays her amongst the plush sheets of their bed. Diana and Kara quickly take the harnesses off so they can lay down on either side of Lena. They press gentle kisses on her neck while their hands reach across Lena to caress each other.

“The tears, are they good tears?” Kara whispers.

“They’re the happiest tears I’ve ever cried, “ Lena answers before yawning, “ I just need a moment and I’ll make you you both feel so good.”

Diana smiles into Lena’s neck and says, “ Hush my love, tonight is about you and only you.”

Lena wants to argue and insist that she’s not that tired but the bed is far too comfy and her girlfriends hands and lips are so soft and insistent it isn’t long until she feels herself drift off blissfully.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst and smut for your enjoyment. I was putting off finishing this chapter for awhile but then I had a rough weekend that put some things into perspective and this is one of the things I really enjoy doing. This one is a little different so let me know what you like and don't like!

Maggie looks down at her girlfriend whose head was cradled in her lap. She slowly brushed some hair out of her face, gazing down at her. She had drifted off a few minutes ago and Maggie didn’t have the heart to wake her. She deserved a little rest after an emergency 30 hour shift which had been especially emotionally draining. She tried putting herself into Kara or Diana’s shoes right now and just felt sick at the thought. The idea of Alex being in danger and her not being able to do anything was maddening. So for two superheroes it must be feel especially terrible.

She hears a quite sob come from the bathroom. They had tried to comfort Lena as best they could but she made it very clear she wanted to be left alone. But they’d promised Diana they wouldn’t leave Lena alone in the empty apartment. Her red eye flight from Paris wouldn’t get in until early in the morning. They had yet to get in contact with Kara.

Winn was still working frantically to repair the communication device that would allow them to contact Earth-1 where Kara was helping Barry Allen with his new big bad. Some convoluted time-traveling nonsense that, frankly, made Maggie’s head hurt.

Her phone buzzes and she quickly goes to open it.

“Al wake up, Winn finally got through to Team Flash a few minutes ago.”

Alex blearily looks up at her, “Thank goodness,” she mumbles, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

“How long until she’s back do you think?”

“If I know my sister like I think I do it’ll be any moment now.”

Alex had barely finished her sentence before they heard the sound of boots hitting the balcony. Followed by Kara rushing into the living room, looking around frantically.

“Where’s Lena?”

—————————————————————

The bathwater had gone cold 10 minutes ago but Lena couldn’t bring herself to care. She didn’t want to admit how scared she had been but the tears streaking down her face betrayed how she really felt. She had been helpless, completely at the mercy of her kidnappers. For the first time in years she had been genuinely scared for her life, the knowledge that neither of her girlfriends were around to save the day had been paralyzing. 

She hears voices in the living room so she shuts her eyes and slowly slips under the water to try and block everything out.

Her lungs are aching for breath by the time she feels strong hands grab her shoulders and pull her out of the water. The surprise is too much for her raw nerves and she starts clawing at the arms above her.

“Oh Rao Lena, I’m sorry I scared you but you were under there for so long, what on earth were you doing?” Kara’s eyes are wide and full of fear.

Water sloshes over the side of the tub but Lena immediately relaxes when she hears Kara’s voice. “You came back,” she whispers, reaching up to pull Kara down towards her.

Kara immediately sinks into the water to wrap herself around Lena, “I never should have left you in the first place.”

Lena buries her face into Kara’s neck and notices her curls smell of smoke.

“You were doing something important, you should’ve stayed. I-I’m fine.” Lena’s voice is small and unsteady.

“Don’t you dare minimize this Lena Luthor. What I’m doing right now is the most important thing in my life. Diana wasn’t here and then I left you all alone, baby I’m so sorry.” Kara holds Lena even closer as if to reassure herself she was really there.

“Don’t blame yourself, please.. But thank you for coming back.” Lena’s voice finally breaks and she lets herself sob into Kara’s hair. 

Kara feels Lena shiver as she cries, she aims her heat vision at the water, bringing it back to a comfortable temperature. The gesture only seems to make Lena cry harder though. The little things that Kara does for her never cease to make her heart ache.

When Lena begins to calm again Kara lets her go momentarily to lift herself out of the water and shed her supersuit. Though the cape did help seal the heat in it did restrict her movements a little too much. When she settled again she put her front flush against Lena’s back, holding her close.

Lena sighed at the familiar feeling and sunk deeper into Kara’s arms. Lena grabbed Kara’s hands and pulled them around her as tight as she could. Savoring the feeling of being held in Kara’s muscular arms. It isn’t long before Lena begins subtly grinding her hips down into Kara’s and she slowly inches her right hand down to her thigh.

Kara breathed in deeply, “Are you sure babe?” she whispered into Lena’s ear.

“Yes love, I need you to help me forget. Just for a little while, please..” Lena whispered back.

Kara knew all about forgetting, when memories of Krypton became too painful she would often find solace in the arms of her girlfriends. Lena’s soft touch and Diana’s loving commands would pull her out of the darkness and provide some comfort, if not relief.

Both of Kara’s hands were immediately palming Lena’s breasts as she pressed kisses into Lena’s neck. The resulting moans were almost enough to make Kara come then and there. 

Lena’s hands grasped at Kara’s legs underneath her. Slowly writhing into her lap. She wanted to feel all of her girlfriend, to ground herself in the feeling of touching one another.

Kara’s left hand continued to tease Lena’s nipple while the other hand slowly traveled down her stomach, past trimmed curls, she slowly dipped into Lena’s wetness.

Lena gasped at the contact and her hips moved with purpose under Kara’s fingers.

She had been away for too long and she knew what Lena needed in this moment was not to be teased. Kara’s index and middle fingers began stroking Lena’s folds as she whimpered underneath her. Kara gathers the wetness on her fingers before slowly plunging her fingers deep into Lena’s aching pussy. She pumps in and out a few times before Lena began gasping out her name.

She’s been holding in so much over the past few hours, this is the moment the weight of the day finally comes crashing down around her. Kara is frantically thrusting inside of her and kissing at her neck while Lena feels waves of pleasure crash down around her. Tears start falling at the intensity.

Kara hesitates when she tastes Lena’s tears fall down to her neck and she begins to slow. Lena rides out her orgasm on Kara’s fingers and leans her head back onto a strong shoulder as she gasps for breath.

Kara can almost feel the moment that Lena finally falls asleep and is careful to pull her out of the water and wrap her in the fluffiest towel she could find before drifting them both into the bedroom to settle under the covers. 

Kara wraps her arms around Lena and makes a silent promise to herself.

——————————————————

Lena awakes the next morning to the smell of bacon. Which is confusing because usually that’s Kara’s comfort food of choice but she still feels her Kryptonian wrapped around her. She smiles and quietly disentangles herself from Kara. She grabs a robe from the closet and pads out into the living room and kitchen area.

Lena smiles at how soft Diana looks, barefoot in the kitchen wearing one of Lena’s oversized sweaters and a pair of leggings. Diana is occupied with flipping a bacon pancake so she doesn’t notice Lena come up behind her until she’s wrapped up in her arms.

“Hey stranger,” Lena whispers.

“I would hardly say we are strangers my darling, “ Diana purrs.

“I know that, I just missed you,” Lena said.

Diana shuts off the burner and turns around to face her girlfriend.

“I missed you so much Lena,” Diana whispers, cupping her face she leans in to place a slow kiss onto Lena’s waiting lips.

Lena melts into the kiss, savoring the feeling of Diana’s lips, the familiar smell of her hair, the gentle caress of her hands. 

Diana pulls back and waits for Lena to open her emerald eyes before saying, “I’m sorry, my love.”

“Diana, really it’s not your fault or Kara’s. I have enemies and that’s just the reality of my situation.”

“I know, what I’m sorry for is that you’ve been put into this situation so many times that you’ve begun to rationalize it. Nobody deserves that.”

“You and Kara are put into those kinds of situations all the time and you never react like I do.” Lena’s gaze becomes distant and sad, like it was often at the beginning of their relationship.

“My love, you know that’s not the same thing. Kara and I may put ourselves in those situations because we are almost invulnerable but first and foremost to make a difference, to help people. You do the same exact thing as we do, with your research and outreach programs. But what makes you truly extraordinary is that you do these things, make yourself a target, and you are not invulnerable. You are the bravest of us Lena Luthor and that’s what scares the shit out of me. Because I will do everything in my power to protect you - Kara feels the same way I know - but I also know that you would do the same for us.”

Lena takes in Diana’s words, “Well.. You’re not wrong, I would do almost anything for the two of you. But you flatter me, as usual, there’s no way that between Wonder Woman and Supergirl that I’m the bravest.”

Diana gazes at her with such intensity that she feels a blush rise in her cheeks, “Oh I beg to differ my love.”

The intensity of the moment is suddenly broken when Kara stumbles out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes, “I smell bacon,” she mumbles.

Lena and Diana smile at one another before busying themselves to feed their hungry kryptonian girlfriend.

“Just a moment darling and you’ll have more bacon pancakes than you can eat,” Lena says as she re-ignites the burner and pours more batter in the pan as Diana goes around the kitchen island to greet a sleepy Kara and press a kiss onto her head.

———————————————————————

An hour later when Kara’s appetite is finally sated they find themselves all back in bed together for the first time in what feels like ages. What started as some cuddling had quickly escalated to Lena laying on her back with her girlfriends kissing down her neck while pulling at the ties on her robe. She put up no resistance as the ties fell away and the plush robe draped open to reveal milky white breasts.

Kara began lavishing attention on her nipples while Diana claimed her mouth in a deep kiss while her hands still roamed the expanse of her body, further pulling the robe from her body.

All of Lena’s anxieties are eased under the gentle touches of her girlfriends, the feeling of safety she had gotten so used to over the past year begins to return as her body is reminded of their power, restrained as it is when they make love to her.

Kara begins kissing down Lena’s stomach to gently suck on the flesh around her hipbones. Diana continues to kiss Lena, tangling her left hand in her hair while her right hand travels down Lena’s stomach. Diana looks down as she caresses Kara’s face, she guides her to look in her eyes. Diana swipes her thumb over Kara’s swollen lips before pressing it into her mouth. Kara sucks eagerly at Diana’s hand, holding the intense eye contact. Lena bites her lip and groans at the lack of contact, her hips shifting. Diana smiles as Kara pops her thumb out of her mouth and directs her hooded gaze back down to Lena. 

Diana begins palming Lena’s breast as Kara’s mouth connects with her thigh and slowly travels up before blowing a gentle icy breath over Lena’s quivering center. 

Lena gasps at the sensation but is given no time to adjust before Kara’s lips connect with her sensitive clit and Diana swallows her cries in another passionate kiss.

Lena feels as though her body is on fire, every nerve ending is stimulated by the touch of these goddesses and it’s only intensifying as Kara teases her entrance with two fingers before easily sliding in while she continues sucking on Lena’s clit. 

Diana loves how Lena starts gasping against her mouth as Kara continues to work between her legs. Kara quickens her pace as she feels Lena begin to tighten around her fingers, her gentle rhythm increasing as Lena’s hips begin to match her thrusts.

“Oh my god, Kara! Just like that!” Lena whimpers out while Diana nips at her earlobe, moaning at the sound of Lena’s cries.

Kara continues her relentless pace, moaning into Lena’s clit causing vibrations to travel up Lena’s spine and it’s finally too much as she shudders and cries out, coming hard against Kara’s eager mouth and hand. 

Diana is still lazily kissing her asleep as Kara finishes cleaning her with her tongue. She pulls herself back up the bed, cradling Lena between her and Diana.

They gaze into each other’s eyes for a few minutes before either of them speak. But it’s Kara who breaks the silence first.

“We can never leave her unprotected like that again. She’s not just anyone, and even though she won’t admit it or ask for our help like that we have to make sure she’s protected. I’m grateful that Alex and the DEO were there this time but.. We have to do better Diana.” Kara says while tears threaten to spill over.

“You’re right my love, we must do better and we will. For Lena. For us.” Diana pulls Kara into a soft kiss before settling down, cradling each other with Lena in between them as they fall asleep.


	4. Perfect Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kara was aching to touch and be touched but Diana had other plans for her tonight. Kara’s solar flare presented a unique opportunity and Diana planned on taking complete advantage."

Kara could already feel it happening. It had been a knock down drag out fight and she didn’t know how much she had left in her. As Red Tornado regrouped from her last attack she knew it was now or never. Before he could make a move she directed all her power and fury into one last vicious blast of heat vision. She felt her body begin to give out but he wasn’t going down so neither was she. One final push knocked him off his feet and Kara crumpled to the ground, a wave of dizziness washing over her she finds herself on her hands and knees. She looks up to see Red Tornado getting back up. 

Kara was struggling to pull herself to her feet when she feels a hand on her back.

“Stay down darling, allow me to finish this for you.” Diana whispers as she lowers Kara’s head gently to the ground.

“By all means,” she whispers before passing out.

Diana stands up slowly, turning to face the villain.

“I swear by Zeus you won’t live long enough to regret this.” 

Wonder Woman charges forward to end what Supergirl had begun.

———————————————————————————————

“Seriously please stop fussing, I’m perfectly fine!” Kara whines as she opens the door to their apartment.

“Kara Danvers you are most certainly not fine! You solar flared! And Alex said you needed at least 3 more hours in that sun bed.” Lena angrily flings her bag on the couch and raises an eyebrow at Kara.

“Alex always tries keeping me in there way longer than necessary.” Kara tries defending herself.

“Oh and is that what your years of medical training have taught you?” Kara visibly deflates at the sarcasm drip’s from her voice and Lena realizes she needs to calm down before she says something she doesn’t mean.

Lena sighs, “Shit, I’m sorry Kara. You know I just worry about you. You rely so much on your powers and not much scares me more than the thought of you without them.”

“I understand, it scares me too but we’ve been through this before and I was fine… Mostly.. Just don’t let me take anything out of the oven with my bare hands this time.” Kara’s face softens as she flashes Lena an adorably crooked smile.

“Oh darling, you’re going nowhere near the kitchen for the next few days. In fact you won’t be leaving this apartment if I have anything to say about it.” Lena smiles as she makes her way over to Kara.

“Miss Luthor are you suggesting I play hookie and you ignore your L-Corp duties so you can take care of me?” Kara playfully asks while taking Lena’s hands in hers.

Diana arrives home just in time to catch their exchange. She smiles at the implications, already forming plans in her head for this evenings activities.

“How about I take care of both of you?” Diana purrs as she saunters into the apartment.

———————————————————————

Kara had been okay until Lena started moaning. Nothing set Kara Danvers off more than the sound of Lena’s moans. Kara was trussed up and completely exposed, which was arousing enough, but she lost all control when Diana’s fingers had began pumping into Lena with such a ferocity that Lena could no longer hold back. 

Kara was aching to touch and be touched but Diana had other plans for her tonight. Kara’s solar flare presented a unique opportunity and Diana planned on taking complete advantage. It had started with Diana suspending her from the ceiling, just high enough that her feet were still on the ground as long as she kept her arms fully extended. Next came the spreader bar that was currently attached to both of her ankles, keeping her legs a little farther than shoulder width apart. By this point Kara’s chest was heaving in anticipation, she was spread eagled and completely at the mercy of her girlfriends. The final touch was Diana placing a ball gag in her mouth and securely fastening it.

Lena watched as Diana took her time tying Kara up. She lay on the bed in front of the both of them, completely naked and teasing a nipple with one hand while slowly stroking her clit with the other. She made intense eye contact with Kara as Diana finished securing the ball gag. 

Lena licked her lips as Diana sank down into bed next to her. Hands began roaming the expanse of Lena’s porcelain skin.

“You’ve been so patient my love, I can’t wait to reward you.” Diana purred.

Lena gasps as Diana’s hand brushes lightly against her wetness, “I do love watching you work, Kara looks absolutely delectable.”

Diana smiles, “I’m glad you think so Miss Luthor, I can’t wait for you to taste her.”

Lena throws her head back into the pillow as Diana plunges two fingers into her aching cunt. Diana’s pace is punishing and leaves Lena breathless as Diana’s strong arms pull her up to straddle her lap. 

The moans begin as Lena is bouncing up and down on Diana’s hand. 

Kara can feel the wetness between her legs as it drips down each thigh, she aches to rub them together for the smallest bit of relief but her restraints refrain her from doing anything but wiggle her hips in desperation. The ball gag muffles her groans as saliva dribbles down her face. She can’t bring herself to care what a mess she must look as she watches Lena grind her hips down onto Diana’s fingers. 

Lena’s hips are frantically riding Diana’s hand, the sound of her wetness was driving Kara absolutely mad.

“Come for me baby, I wanna feel how tight you get when you come for me.” 

Lena loses all self control at Diana’s words and throws her head back in ecstasy. Her pussy clenching tight around Diana’s fingers as her hips continue to buck. 

Diana smiles, satisfied with the show she has put on so far, she lays Lena down to rest a moment as she turns her gaze back to Kara. She is delighted at the sight before her. 

Kara’s pupils are completely dilated and the gag has caused spit to drip down her chin but the best part was how aroused she was. Wetness dripped down both of Kara’s thighs and a fun thought dawned on her.

“Lena I want you to kneel between Kara’s legs, no touching though.. yet.”

Diana smiles as she watches Lena gather herself before crawling off the bed to land on her hands and knees before a helpless Supergirl.

Kara swallows at the sight of Lena between her legs. She looks up demurely and bites her lip, enjoying how it drives Kara mad. She feels a hand tangle into her hair and pull her head back, baring her neck and breasts. Lens whimpers, leaning into the touch.

“It seems that Supergirl has made a mess of herself. Be a good girl and clean her up for me darling.” Diana releases her head and Lena immediately goes to obey. Kara smelled like pure sex and Lena had been aching to taste her. 

Lena began slowly tracing up Kara’s calf muscles with her tongue. Kara’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling of her girlfriends mouth on her heated skin.

Diana appreciated the sight for a moment before making her way over to the dresser to select her toy for the night. She examined her choices for awhile, the cane seemed promising but she wasn’t sure Kara was ready for it without her powers. 

She smiled to herself as the obvious choice presented itself in her mind. She shut the drawer and made her way to Kara’s closet, pulling out Kara’s favorite brown belt. She folds it in half, holding each end in her hand she snaps it into the air. Kara startles at the sound and Lena groans as she continues licking up Kara’s wetness.

Diana walks in front of Kara, presenting her chosen implement, “Check in darling” she says to Kara.

Kara makes eye contact with her girlfriend and snaps once with each hand. An satisfied grin spreads on Diana’s face as she circles Kara, taking in her shaking form as Lena continued to suck and lick up the wetness dripping down each of her legs, so far avoiding where Kara needed her most.

Diana warms the belt up in her hands, smacking it a few times against the palm of her hand before using the same hand to warm up Kara’s ass. Palming each cheek and heating up the pale skin with gentle swats, she slowly increased the force of the impacts until her skin was flushed.

“Every time you wear this belt from now on you’re going to think of how I’ve used it on you. Of how wet and desperate it made you,” Diana purred.

Kara whimpered at her words and the feeling of her hot skin under Diana’s touch while Lena was biting a hickey into the soft skin of her inner thigh, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take the teasing. Luckily she didn’t have much longer to wait.

Diana leans in close, her breath tracing the length of Kara’s neck “Ten seems a good number to me darling. For each time I strike Lena will lick you wherever she wants to.” 

Lena grins in anticipation, she considers dragging out Kara’s torture even longer but that would also be torturing herself and since Diana had finally given her permission she intended to take full advantage.

Diana plants her feet and takes careful aim before striking Kara’s already flushed cheeks. Her groan deepens as she feels Lena’s hot tongue feather light against her entrance. Her hips chase the feeling of Lena’s mouth as she pulls away.

“Tsk tsk my greedy girl, you have yet to earn it and I plan on making you earn every second of your orgasm tonight.” She takes aim yet again and strikes slightly harder this time.

Lena leans in and gathers more of Kara’s wetness on her tongue this time, savoring the taste of her girlfriend and the wrecked sounds she was making in her throat at their combined attention.

They continued with this game, Diana slowly increasing the force with each spanking, she was especially careful to watch her strength which she usually only had to do with Lena. She had been interested to discover the first time Kara solar flared it seemed her pain threshold was far lower than Lena’s and she was very careful to respect that. So while Diana worked Lena had been increasing her attentions as well. By the tenth round Kara’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Lena pressed her mouth over Kara’s clit a second after Diana’s last strike. 

Diana discarded the belt and gently pressed herself to Kara’s back, caressing her backside with one hand while reaching up with the other to unclip the gag and remove it.

“How do you feel my love?” Diana whispers into Kara’s ear as Lena continued her attentions on Kara’s oversensitive clit.

Kara throws her head back onto Diana’s shoulder and takes a moment to find her voice, which comes out in a hoarse whisper, “I feel so f-fucking good. I- ahh! I need more.”

“You’ve been so good for us tonight, tell me exactly what you need and it is yours.”

Lena takes a moment to look up at the goddesses above her, eyes clouded with a mixture of love and lust she savors the feeling of being on her knees for them. 

Kara gathers her thoughts, “I want Lena to suck my clit while you fuck me, Diana. I want to come in Lena’s mouth,” Kara admits without a hint of her usual shyness.

Diana’s eyes darken at Kara’s words, “Your wish is our command, darling.”

Diana reaches around Kara to press two fingers to Lena’s swollen lips, she eagerly opens her mouth and lets them inside. She sucks and swirls her tongue on Diana’s fingers, coating them with saliva and Kara’s own wetness. Finally, when Diana is satisfied and pulls her hand out. 

She is still pressed against Kara’s back as she reaches between her legs and begins to stroke her soaking wet entrance.

Kara gasps, “Please no more teasing! I can’t fucking take it!”

Diana wastes no more time and plunges her fingers deep inside Kara who cries out louder than ever, her legs jerking as she feels Lena sucking her clit even more vigorously than before. Fingers pump into her slowly at first while Diana lavishes hot kisses onto her necks with the occasional bite. 

“Yes! Agh! Harder Diana!” Kara screams out.

Diana holds Kara’s hips steady for Lena’s benefit as she begins to increase the pace as she fucks Kara from behind. 

Lena begins working a hand between her own legs, feeling herself even more soaked than when Diana had been fucking her. She circles her sensitive clit and moans into Kara’s pussy causing a chain reaction as Kara feels herself slipping closer to the edge. Her walls begin to tighten around Diana’s fingers, but Diana never slows her relentless pace.

It’s finally just too much and Kara’s eyes roll into the back of her head and her mouth opens in a silent scream. Her orgasm crashes over her body in waves that set every nerve on fire as she gushes into Lena’s waiting mouth. Lena licks up as much of Kara as she can while furiously rubbing her clit until she feels her own orgasm overtake her.

Diana finally pulls out of Kara as she feels her go limp in her arms. She reaches up to undo the cuffs attached to each of Kara’s wrists. Lena comes back to her senses after a few moments and undoes the spreader bar on Kara’s ankles. Diana sweeps her half conscious girlfriend up into her arms to carefully deposit her facedown on the bed. Lena crawls up next to her and starts to massage her wrists while gazing down at her lovingly.

Diana smiles at the sight, knowing Kara will be taken care of while she slips out of the room. She’s not gone long as she returns with water, gatorade and a bottle of baby oil. She sets it all on the nightstand and uncaps the baby oil, spreading it on her hands, she starts gently massaging it into the redness of Kara’s backside. Lena continues to carefully work her hands into all of Kara’s muscles, releasing the tension that had built up in her shoulders during the scene. Eventually Kara opens her eyes and moans, she was not used to her body being this tired but she enjoyed the unusual sensation as long as her girlfriends were going to continue paying her such lovely attention.

Lena notices Kara stirring, “How are you, my love?”

“I’m amazing Lena, oh Rao is this really what we make you feel like every time?” Kara asks.

Lena giggles at the question, “Well yes, I suppose it’s quite similar to what your feeling at the moment. That fleeting post-orgasm bliss while the two of you take care of me, its my favorite feeling in the world.” 

She looks up shyly to see Diana gazing at her intensely as she continues working her hands down Kara’s thighs.

“I can see why, it’s so.. So much. Hard to describe really.” Kara whispers into the sheets as she begins to drift off.

Lena smiles down at Kara before turning around to press a kiss to Diana’s lips, “Thank you for tonight, that was amazing.”

Diana’s eyes soften and she tilts her head, “There’s no need to thank me, love. I worry I get more out of this than either of you.”

Lena smirks, “Oh I highly doubt that,” she raises an eyebrow, “Perhaps I’ll have to think of a proper way to thank you some time.”

The mischievous look on Lena’s face is too delicious, “I’d like to see you try, my dear.”

Lena divulges no further, she just starts to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so stuck on this on but I think it ended up being one of my favorite chapters. What do you guys think?!


	5. I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re always so good to us darling, tonight I want you to let us take care of you for once.” Lena runs her hands through Diana’s thick hair and nips at her jaw. Diana feels Kara’s hands sliding up her thighs and she sighs, letting herself relax under their touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block can suck it because the floodgates are finally open. Here's the Diana-centric fic some of yall have been asking for and I've been dreaming up for forever.

Diana had a rough day. It took a lot to get to her but today she had been surrounded by the worst privileged white males this world had to offer her. She had been tasked with obtaining a certain antiquity that was under the eye of several of her rivals clients. The auction went on longer than it should have, Diana never backed down and her client never flinched from the amounts that were bargained. One benefit from being in this business for so long was Diana’s ability to discern serious clients from frauds.

After a long drawn out, but well deserved victory Diana arrived home completely exhausted, excited to sink into her a girlfriends arms. She was confused when neither of them greeted her at the door like they usually do. She dropped her bag and made her way towards the sound of excited voices. Into the bedroom she shed her coat and heels as she pushed her way into the bathroom where she found her girlfriends both extremely naked and lounging in the jacuzzi sized bathtub they all shared. Lena looks up at the sound of the door opening.

“Oh, good you’re finally home,” she exclaims as she tips over the waiting bath bomb into the water, turning it a distinctive hue of blueish- purple. Kara chuckles as she heats the tub back up with her heat vision.

“Please join us my dear.” Lena purrs as her breasts spill over the side of the tub.

Diana licks her lips at the sight of Lena’s pale skin and quickly sheds the rest of her clothes.

Lena guides her to sit in between her and Kara before pulling her into an intense kiss, “You’re always so good to us darling, tonight I want you to let us take care of you for once.” Lena runs her hands through Diana’s thick hair and nips at her jaw. Diana feels Kara’s hands sliding up her thighs and she sighs, letting herself relax under their touches.

“Normally I’d put up more of a fight but after the day I’ve had that sounds absolutely wonderful,” Diana closes her eyes, “What did you have in mind?”

“I want to play a game, love,” Lena smiles devilishly,”We’re going to see if Kara can hold her breath long enough to make you come..”

Diana gasps as she feels Kara’s mouth join her hands and travel up her thigh before making contact with her pussy. Kara starts slowly with gentle licks against her folds. Diana moistens as she feels a brief brush of Kara’s teeth against her clit.

Lena is pressed firmly into her side with her tongue exploring her neck. Diana moans and grabs Lena’s hair, she crashes their mouths together in a furious kiss while Kara starts licking up her slit in slow broad strokes. Lena pulls away to gasp for breath.

“So what do you think? Having fun yet?” Lena flashes an evil smile as Diana bucks into Kara’s mouth as she feels firm suction envelop her clit.

Diana makes a point to control her breathing, “Oh this is quite a good game you’ve invented love, but I propose we up the stakes a bit,” Diana reaches under the water to stroke Lena’s pussy, finding her lips soaking wet, “A race to see if I can make you come before Kara can make me come or run out of breath.”

Kara briefly thanks Rao for her superhearing or she’d be completely in the dark about Diana’s little proposal. She hums her approval into Diana’s clit and begins to probe her entrance with her tongue.

Lena gasps as Diana dips a finger inside of her before pulling out to circle her clit.

“Mmm how do you always find a way to take control?” Lena whispers before capturing Diana’s lips in a quick kiss. 

“What can I say darling? It’s a gift,” Diana purrs as she slides a finger inside of Lena who gasps throwing her head back before leaning in again for another passionate kiss. Diana tangles her free hand into Kara’s blonde locks as she begins to ride her tongue. She started thrusting gradually harder into Lena who was moaning into her mouth by this point, hips gyrating ferociously. 

But Kara was not one to be outdone as she replaces her tongue with two strong fingers as she nibbles on Diana’s clit with more force than any human could take. 

Bathwater was beginning to spill over the edges of the tub at the insistent rocking of their hips. Lena was riding Diana’s fingers with all her might, Diana was certain she was going to win their little bet until she feels Kara curl her fingers in exactly the right way and start pumping into her with an inhuman pace.

Diana’s head falls back and a cry tears out of her throat as the pressure that had been building in her belly suddenly explodes out, suffocating her mind with intense pleasure. She continues riding Kara’s face and fingers through the waves of her orgasm. 

As she returns to her senses she feels Kara slowly pull out of her, she presses warm kisses into Diana’s pussy and massages her thighs with her strong hands, it would appear she wasn’t having a problem with her breath yet. Diana tilts her head toward Lena who was still riding her hand and she has a marvelous idea.

She pulls her hand out of Lena and quickly scoops her up into her lap, she hooks a hand under each of Lena’s knees, spreading her open under the water. Kara quickly takes the hint and begins probing Lena’s soaking pussy with her tongue. Lena groans and throws her head back onto Diana’s shoulder as Kara mercilessly fucks her with her mouth. It doesn’t take very long before Lena finds her body cresting waves of pleasure as she rides Kara’s powerful tongue. Diana lowers her legs and Kara finally comes up for some air. She presses a kiss to each of her girlfriends lips before smiling triumphantly, “Looks like I win.”

 

——————————————————————————————————————

After drying off the three of them make their way into the bedroom. 

“Well that certainly was fun, I have to say it was nice letting you take control for a bit.”

Kara scoffs, “You call that letting us take control? I happen to think you can do better.” Kara smiles as she approaches Diana from behind, wrapping her up in her arms, “What do you say Diana, care to step out of your comfort zone a little more?”

Diana hums thoughtfully for a moment, “I suppose that could be intriguing.”

“Good,” Kara lifts Diana in her arms and floats them onto the bed, laying Diana down on her back.

Lena approaches the bed with two pairs of handcuffs, she hands one to Kara and they busy themselves securing their girlfriend to the bedpost. 

When Lena is satisfied with her work she leans over to kiss Diana deeply before pulling back to say, “Just so you know if you break a handcuff or the headboard I can’t guarantee your orgasm my love.”

Diana’s eyes shine at the threat, “Is that so?”

Kara smiles, “Babe don’t forget these are your rules.”

“And I wouldn’t suggest testing us,” Lena raises an eyebrow, daring Diana to be defiant.

And Diana was certainly tempted to test the limits but before she can say something impetuous she stops herself. Perhaps playing along would be fun, it would certainly surprise Lena and Kara if she were able to set aside her more controlling tendencies for the night.

Diana smiles sweetly, “I wouldn’t dream of it darling.”

Lena narrows her eyes, trying to figure out if Diana was really giving into them so easily. Kara’s mind was already miles away, however, eager to put the next stage of Lena’s plan into action.

“Get her ready for me, would you Le?”

Lena looks up to see Kara scramble off the bed, her eagerness causing her to lack the fluid gracefulness she had embodied only a moment before when she laid Diana down so slowly. Lena smiles and goes to obey, kissing her way down Diana’s full breasts, down toned abs to nip at sharp hipbones before she finally settles between Diana’s legs. She looks up to see Diana gazing down at her with her mouth gaping as Lena sucks swollen folds into her mouth, never breaking eye contact as she tastes Diana for the first time tonight. She moans at the familiar scent and buries her face as deep as she can, nuzzling her sensitive clit with her nose as she pumps her tongue into Diana’s pussy.

Diana goes to tangle her hands into Lena’s hair and the clacking of the handcuffs startles her as she remembers that this is not her scene to dictate. She forces herself to relax her hands and enjoy the attention Lena was lavishing upon her.

Meanwhile Kara was busying herself tightening the straps on the harness and nestling the red dildo between her legs. This was a special one made of a synthetic polymer of Lena’s own design that they only used when Diana was fucking Kara or vice versa. This one was slightly larger than any of their others but the real appeal was that it could hold up under the force of a Kryptonian fucking a demi-goddess. Lena was actually quite proud of it and often lamented that she was unable to brag about it to anyone but her girlfriends, though she did also say that the sight of the two of them going at it was all the thanks she ever needed.

Kara spread some lube up and down it’s length though she knew Lena’s mouth would leave Diana wet enough to take anything. She walks to the foot of the bed enjoying the sight of Lena on her knees between Diana’s legs, her ass and pussy perfectly presented, Kara was so tempted to reach out and feel her wetness but she stops herself, she was determined to stick to Lena’s plan. So instead she gently palms Lena’s ass before swatting her. Lena moans into Diana’s now aching pussy, arching her back at the feeling. Kara spanks her twice more and Lena slowly pulls away from Diana and rolls onto the side of the bed next to her to take in the sight of Kara stroking Lena’s masterpiece of a dildo between her legs.

Diana’s eyes had been shut tight as she savored every touch of Lena’s mouth and hands but she opens them as Lena pulls away. She is greeted with the most welcome sight of Kara’s hooded gaze as she settles between Diana’s legs, poising the tip of her dildo at Diana’s entrance.

“Are you ready for me baby?” Kara whispers.

“I’m so fucking wet for you Kara, take me please, love.” Even Diana is surprised by the desperation in her voice, but she doesn’t have long to dwell on it as Kara begins to slowly thrust inside of her. She begins pumping in with half the length at first but begins pressing forward more as Diana’s pussy stretches around her.

Lena begins touching herself as she watches her lovers fucking, she savors the sound of Diana’s wetness and the desperate moans that begin to come from her gorgeous mouth. She circles her clit roughly as she watches her goddesses writhing together, bodies cut from marble begin to test the sturdiness of the California King bed that Lena had steel reinforced for just such occasions.

Kara’s thrusts were becoming so powerful that the headboard was slamming dents into the exposed brick wall behind it. Diana was starting to have trouble controlling herself and she ached to roam her hands across Kara’s body. It took all of her self control not to tear through the restraints as if they were tissue paper. Her cries were getting louder and Kara took that as encouragement as she drilled deeper and harder in to Diana’s pussy. Kara’s hands dig into Diana’s hips, slamming her down the length of the dildo. She didn’t even even realize she was lifting them off the bed until Diana’s arms were stretched out, the only thing grounding them was the handcuffs.

“Fuck it,” Diana growled out as she ripped the handcuffs from the headboard, swinging them up behind Kara’s neck as the Kryptonian relentlessly pounded into her. 

Lena counted herself the luckiest person on the planet as she comes to the sight of Supergirl floating in midair as she fucked Wonder Woman senseless.

Diana lets out the most delicious scream and drapes her head over Kara’s shoulder as she orgasms harder than she could ever recall happening before.

Kara begins slowing her thrusts as Diana shudders in her arms, finally coming to her senses she lowers Diana back to the bed and as she goes to pull away Diana grips her harder, keeping her sheathed deep inside of her wetness for a moment longer. Eventually she loosens her grip on Kara who carefully extricates herself to undo the harness before laying back down on top of her.

Lena rolls over to drape her arm around Kara and nuzzle into Diana’s neck, “You broke the rules my love.”

Diana smiles, “And yet somehow I still win, I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kara thinks she won the first part and Diana thinks she won the second part but lets be real, Lena orchestrated all of this so whose the real winner? Let me know what you think! Also any prompts with these three are extremely welcome!


	6. The Trouble With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback! Alex is clueless and everyone else is in trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I broke my laptop few weeks ago and lost a whole bunch of words! I won't tease you but they were some good words.. Anyway I wrote this in pieces on my phone and and a borrowed iPad so please let me know about mistakes.

Maggie was fucking furious. All she wanted after the shift from hell was a few drinks at the best gay bar in all of National City. Was that really too much to ask for? Apparently so since she found herself confronted with a most unwelcome sight. She snaps a quick picture and sends it to Alex before dialing her.

“Go for Danvers.”

“Seriously? You are not answering your phone like that babe.” Maggie says.

“Whatever Sawyer I’m trying something new. Anyway what’s up?”

“I need you to check your messages, I sent you a picture. It’s.. Not good.”

Maggie waits a beat and listens for her reaction.

“What the fucking fuck! Is that who I think it is?” Alex shouts, almost bursting Maggie’s poor eardrum.

“Unfortunately it is. I almost went over there and kicked her ass myself but I figured I should tell you first.” Maggie says grimly.

“Oh hell no, if anyones kicking her ass it’s gonna be me! I’m coming down there now, order me a double.” 

Alex hangs up and Maggie starts wondering if calling her overzealous girlfriend was the best decision.

“Well nothing I can do about it now but wait,” She sighs to herself, signaling over the waiter to order Alex’s whiskey and two shots of Tequila. It was gonna be a long night.

————————————————————————————————

Lena was having an incredible night. It had been about a month since her, Kara and Diana had come to an understanding about where they saw their relationship going. Everything was still so new and shiny that Lena got butterflies whenever she thought about it. She had not one but two amazing girlfriends who were smart and funny and so unbelievably kind. Two more girlfriends than Lena had ever expected to have. Two girlfriends, who each in their own right, were amazingly powerful superheroes. She was still getting used to that part but all in all this was the happiest Lena had ever been.

But maybe that was the problem. She should’ve known she wasn’t allowed to have nice things.

 Lena’s face went paler than usual when she sees Alex Danvers approaching her with Maggie trailing close behind.

“Well I figured you were capable of some fucked up things, considering you were brought up by Luthors, but I wasn’t expecting this.” Alex says she crossing her arms.

Lena’s whole body tenses and Diana drops her arm from where it was around Lena’s shoulder. The shift in her demeanor immediately puts Diana on edge but she decides to hang back for the moment and let Lena take the lead.

Alex takes a second to size up the other woman, she knew she could kick Lena’s ass if the need arises but the tall, golden skinned, impressively muscled woman might present a problem.

“A-Alex, hi, I know what you’re thinking but really it’s not what it looks like.” Lena stammers.

Alex pulls out her phone and pulls up the picture Maggie had sent her of Lena with Diana’s tongue in her mouth. “So this isn’t a picture of you cheating on my sister? Cut the crap Luthor you need to come clean to Kara before I kick your ass.” Alex says, pointing a very threatening finger in Lena’s face.

Diana clenches a fist, the current misunderstanding had made itself clear and Diana was not keen on fighting Kara’s sister but she couldn’t stand for anyone threatening Lena.

“Lay a hand on her and you’ll find yourself thrown clear across this bar.” Diana says, barely restraining herself.

Maggie musters up all the cop swagger she can and squares up to Diana, “You’ll have to go through me first.”

Diana is taken aback by this tiny fierce woman. She can tell both of them have a warriors spirit and she does not look forward to fighting them.

The sight of Diana towering over Maggie finally snaps Lena out of her panic.

“Stop! Nobody is fighting anybody else. Alex I need you to listen to me, this is gonna sound a little crazy but, well, Kara already knows about this.” Lena says, wringing her hands.

“What do you mean she knows? Did you break up with her?! Oh I swear to God Luthor I will wreck you if you hurt her-” 

“ENOUGH.” Everyone flinches at Diana’s commanding tone, “I know you don’t know who I am but I am not in the habit of lying. Everything Lena has told you is true and no they did not break up and Kara is fine.. I’d hazard a guess that she’s better than fine. The point is that neither myself nor Lena should be the ones to tell you what is going on. You need to speak to Kara. And I swear that if what I’ve said is in any way untrue you can ‘kick my ass’ or you can try at least.”

Alex looks at her thoughtfully for a moment, “And who are you?”

“I am Diana Prince and I truly wish I could say that it was a pleasure to meet you Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie hides her shock at this strange woman knowing her name, she’s itching to do a background check.

“Alright Diana, I’ll talk to Kara. You can be sure I’ll be in touch, Luthor. This isn’t over.”

———————————————————————————————

Alex is surprised to see Kara looking so happy as she flies into her apartment through the open window.

“Hey you guys! This is a fun surprise, you up for an impromptu movie night?” Kara says, totally misreading the energy of the room.

Alex sighs, “You forgot your phone when you went out on patrol again didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah actually, gimme a sec.” Kara speeds off to find her phone.

Alex waits a moment as she she assumes Kara is reading Lena’s multiple frantic texts.

“OH MY RAO.”

Kara slowly walks back into the room with a guilty look on her face.

“Kara Danvers you tell me what the hell is going on this instant.”

“Well, you see it’s a bit of a long story but, uhmmm, so you know Lena of course. My girlfriend of almost a year. Yeahh and apparently you met Diana tonight? She’s great isn’t she?” Kara laughs nervously.

“She’s certainly.. Something.” Maggie says raising an eyebrow as Alex elbows her in the side.

“Yeah so that’s great that you met Diana. My-my other girlfriend. Who I am dating. And who Lena is also dating. While dating me.. Because we’re all dating.” Kara eyes are wide as she waits for Alex’s reaction.

Alex’s stunned silence is like a blow to Kara’s chest, though she knows this must be very shocking for her. Kara remembers her less than stellar initial reaction to Alex’s coming out to her when she was in the midst of a Gay Panic herself, courtesy of one Lena Luthor.

Maggie picks her jaw off the floor long enough to realize Alex is gonna need a minute, “So what you’re saying is that you, Lena and this Diana are in a polyamorous relationship together? Since when?”

“Well, yeah actually, I guess it’s been about a month?” Kara looks down and smiles self-consciously.

“Damn little Danvers you kept a secret for a month? You’re getting better.” Maggie says, actually impressed but also trying to keep the mood light, “So what’s her deal?” The results of the background check won’t come in until the morning and Maggie was dying to know more.

“Well she’s an antiquities dealer, among other things. She speaks more earth languages than I do and once she almost beat Lena at monopoly.” Kara says trying to suppress her enthusiasm slightly.

Alex sees the love gleaming in her sister’s eyes, a look that was once exclusively reserved for when she was gushing about Lena. Couple that with Kara’s fidgety hands and Alex knew this wasn’t some passing thing.

“And does she make you happy?” Alex says abruptly.

Kara jumps and looks at her sister, thinking for a second, “Yes, I’ve actually never been happier. We’ve never been happier. Diana brings out the best in both of us and I like to think we do the same for her.” Kara was blushing but she figured at this point honesty is the best option, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but it’s still so new I just wanted to make sure this was real before I told you, I didn’t want you to think any less of me, or Lena.”

“Kara I would never think less of you for following your heart, I can’t say I completely understand this but I do know a thing or two about taking risks and if being with these two people is making you happy then who am I to judge?” Alex says, smiling softly at Kara as she grasps Maggie’s hand in hers.

“Thank you Alex, that means the world to me. I’m just sorry you had to find out like this. Uhhm Lena’s texts were mostly coherent but what really stood out were the mentions of ‘ass kicking’?”

Maggie laughs, “Yeah we almost had ourselves a good old fashioned bar brawl. New girl seemed pretty confidant, but little did she know she’d be taking on a cop and a badass secret agent.”

Kara opens her mouth, but then thinks better of it, they hadn’t discussed divulging her alter ego yet and that was Diana’s secret to keep or tell. “Hahhh yeah totally, that would’ve been.. Interesting.”

———————————————————————————————

Lena is pacing around her living room while Diana watches her from the couch.

“Darling please just come sit, you’re stress is becoming contagious.” Diana says softly.

“I know, I know! It’s just Kara still hasn’t answered and what if I’ve ruined everything? What if Alex hates me? I don’t think Kara could take it.” Lena says frantically.

Diana gets up to intercept Lena who was working herself up so much that Diana feared she’d have a panic attack. She cups her face in her hands and looks down at her girlfriend lovingly, “Lena please, Alex was only angry tonight because she is fiercely protective of her sister and she didn’t understand our situation. I’m sure once Kara explains Alex will come around. We should be happy that Kara has such a devoted sister in her life.”

Lena lets herself melt into Diana’s touch as she gazes into soft brown eyes, “You’re probably right, it’s just I’m not used to this. This as in, you know, being happy for long periods of time. I’m usually just waiting for the next death threat or kidnapping attempt so why should my love life be any different?”

Diana’s gaze intensifies, “If I have any say in it you will never be put in such danger again Lena. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be safe, you deserve the world my dear. Come sit with me, we’ll wait for Kara’s answer together.” 

Lena sinks into the couch next to Diana, who wraps a protective arm around her while her other hand intertwines with Lena’s, playing with it as they sit in a comfortable silence. Lena begins dozing off, finally relaxing for the first time since Alex had confronted her, until she hears the buzz of her cell phone. She startles and grabs for it, frantically pressing the unlock button.

Alex Danvers (11:42) : Just left Kara’s. Sorry I threatened you so much. Just know that if you ever do break her heart I will kick your ass.

Alex Danvers (11:42) : Tell Diana I look forward to actually meeting her. Gotta make sure she’s good enough for my baby sister.

Maggie Sawyer (11:43) : Didn’t know you had it in you Luthor. Well done ;)

Lena blushes as she reads Maggie’s text and she feel her anxiety begin drain away at Alex’s words. They might just be okay. The only thing she was missing was a text from Kara.

The sound of boots landing on her balcony makes her feel better than any text ever could.

“So I know this was your date night together but I just had to see you two! I’m so sorry this happened, oh Rao please don’t hate Alex. She means well, she just gets a little carried away..” Kara says with a full blown pout as she walks into the room.

Lena and Diana watch her walk in and they simultaneously raise an arm to invite Kara into a hug. She smiles and unclips her cape, letting it fall to the floor as she floats herself into the waiting arms. 

“Nobody hates Alex, she was only defending you and I can certainly appreciate that. Besides I was more worried for Maggie and Alex to be honest.” Lena says as she buries her face into Kara’s hair, relaxing at the familiar smell of vanilla shampoo.

Diana chuckles, “Not to worry Kara, short of Alex actually throwing a punch at Lena I would never hurt your family. Though I will say the two of them can be quite intimidating, even the tiny one.”

Kara smiles and swats at Diana, “You know her name is Maggie. But yes, thank you for not beating up either of them.”

“It’s been quite the eventful evening, why don’t we all go lay down?” Diana suggests.

They begin to disentangle themselves to relocate to Lena’s bedroom. 

Lena had once regretted buying a California King Bed when she was single and so very lonely but now was the time when her Luthor genes paid off since all three of them fit quite comfortably.

Diana settled in behind Kara who was already cuddling Lena and let the warmth of her girlfriends lull her to sleep.

—————————————————————————————

Diana wakes up to to the sounds of delicious moans. She smiles and listens, allowing her hands to glide over her body as she slowly wakes up to the sounds of her girlfriends enjoying each other.

Their fingers are intertwined as Kara presses Lena’s hands up above her head while deepening their kiss. Lena’s hips buck up into Kara’s at the feeling of being pinned by her muscular body.

Diana slowly opens her eyes as her fingers tease her own nipples, she finally lets herself look at the gorgeous view before her. The sight of Lena and Kara slowly writhing into each other makes her gasp.

Kara slowly pulls away from Lena’s mouth at the sound and looks over at Diana.

“Babe, why are you so far away? Come here.” Kara whispers as Lena presses soft kisses into her neck. She shifts off of Lena as Diana moves closer, grasping the wrist Kara had let go of, but keeping it gently pinned. She captures Lena’s lips with hers while her other hands trails up from her hips to slip under Lena’s shirt until she is slowly circling a pert nipple.

Lena moans into Diana’s mouth as Kara’s hand travels down to to gently graze over her clit and dip down into her wetness before pulling back and repeating the motion, wanting to draw as much sound out of Lena as she can. Between that and Diana slowly pinching her nipples Lena was aching.

“You both feel so good, please I need more,” Lena whimpers.

“Tell us exactly what you need darling and it is yours,” Diana says, pulling back to look into Lena’s emerald eyes.

“I-I need you to fuck me, I want both of you,” Lena moans as her hips buck into Kara’s hand.

Diana grins and looks over to see pure lust in Kara’s eyes as they both lean in to share a hungry kiss.

Diana lowers her hand from Lena’s breasts down past her stomach to slowly rub her aching clit as she continues to kiss Kara, who slowly strokes Lena’s center with increasing pressure until she slips two fingers between Lena’s folds.

Lena gasps at the feeling of her girlfriends hands all over her while watching them kiss right above her. Diana begins to circle her clit with an insistent pace, causing Lena to moan louder than ever. 

Kara pulls back from Diana’s kiss to watch Lena’s face as she slips two fingers deep into Lena’s dripping pussy before leaning down to capture the moans in her own mouth.

Diana truly feels blessed by the gods to be lucky enough to watch as Kara begins fucking Lena, slowly at first while Diana continues to rub Lena’s clit. But after letting Lena adjust she begins to go deeper and harder, Lena’s hips keeping up with the rhythm until Kara begins thrusting at and inhuman pace, one that Diana was happy to keep up with. 

Lena’s back arches and her breaths are coming in gasps at this point, the pressure between her legs was almost too much, combined with the soft kisses her lovers were placing all over her chest Lena knew she couldn’t last much longer. 

“Oh fuck! Don’t stop! I-I think I’m gonna come!” Lena cries as Kara adds a third finger into her aching pussy, finally pushing Lena right over the precipice of her orgasm. 

Kara and Diana begin slowing their movements, bringing Lena down as gently as they can. They both nuzzle into the warmth of Lena’s neck as their hands begin to still.

Lena squirms slightly, both her wrists were still pinned above her head. They finally relinquish their grips and Diana gently pulls Lena so they were face to face while Kara snuggled up into Lena’s back, holding her tightly.

“That was absolutely amazing,” Kara whispers.

Diana cups Lena’s cheek, “You know, I think I could get used to this.”

“You better get used to it because you’ve already spoiled me.” Lena says playfully as she begins to drift off.

“Oh, darling I haven’t even begun to spoil you..” Diana whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested you should look up the music video Gold by Chet Faker which was a huge inspiration for me writing this whole thing to begin with. It's a great song and the video is.. So good.


	7. Hard Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Diana get a little reckless and Lena watches on in delight and horror...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a rewriting of what I lost in the death of my laptop. It's somehow a bit more and a bit less than what I remember the original to be like. But anyway I had a rough month so I wanted to write some crack and here it is. Have fun!

M’gann was regretting telling Kara about the new shipment of Zakarian Liquor they just got in but in all fairness she had no idea Lena was out of town this weekend..

The night had started off innocently enough, Kara and Diana met up with Alex and Maggie at the alien bar at about 9 but without Lena, J’onn, or any other of the other ‘superfriends’ there to be sensible the night had quickly devolved. Maggie and Diana had competitive streaks a mile long which inevitably rubbed off on the Danvers sisters so it wasn’t long before they were all taking part in various drinking games. To be fair it was hard to judge who could hold their liquor best when one team was drinking human tequila and the other team was drinking an alien liquor that could strip the paint off a car. But that wasn’t stopping them from trying to find out as pool and darts turned into Alex teaching Diana the finer points of flip cup and quarters.

When Kara crushed the second barstool of the night and Maggie fell to the ground laughing M’gann decided it was time to cut her losses and call her friends a cab.

——————————————————————————

“To the Zakarians! For making such a delectable and potent beverage worthy of the Gods themselves!” Diana toasted as they stumbled into their apartment.

“Wellll since Zakarians are basically space pirates they should know their liquor,” Kara slurred with a smile as she attempted to steady Diana and close the door.

“Space Pirates? They are sounding like more fun by the second.” Diana says as she finds herself in Kara’s arms, pulling her closer, “I may know the intricacies of most cultures on this planet but I adore when you teach me of the stars my love. As a child on Themyscira I had never dreamed of civilizations existing beyond the stars.”

Kara hums into Diana’s neck, smiling she says, “How about we continue your education Ms. Prince over a glass of Omegon absinthe? I’ve been saving it for a special occasion but it never seems to be the right time since Lena can’t have any. You know, since it would reduce her into a puddle on the floor..”

“Is that safe to keep in the apartment Kara?” Diana asked with adorably furrowed brows.

Kara smiles as she pulls out what appears to be a solid metal flask, “Short of bringing it to her lab there’s no way a human is getting into this.” Kara crushes the top of the carbon steel flask and pulls it off like tissue paper to create a small opening.

Diana procures two glasses that Kara fills with the mercurial smoky liquid. The two women lock eyes as they cheers and drain their glasses.

Diana licks her lips and her eyes sparkle with delight, “That is amazing, it tastes of the grapes I used to pick from the vines on Themyscira, how is that possible?”

“M’gann told me that it tastes different to everyone who drinks it, it mimics the taste of your favorite flavors, whatever evokes feelings of happiness inside of you.” Kara closes her eyes, lost in memory, “For me it’s a dish my mother used to make when I was sick, flavors that have no name on this planet but I have never forgotten. I wish I could make it for you..”

Diana aches for the beautiful alien girl in front of her, for the loneliness that she will always feel regardless of how many loved ones she has on this planet. 

“I’m sure it was extraordinary.”

Kara laughs, “Actually it wasn’t, there were far more delicious foods on Krypton but this is what reminds me of my family the most. My mom and Aunt Astra would always argue over the best way to make it but I never had the heart to tell my Aunt that hers was awful, luckily the absinthe tasted of my mother’s recipe.” Kara softens at the memory and feels a new warmth bubble up in her chest, “Tell me about your grapes.”

“Well when I wasn’t sneaking away from my tutors to spy on the training grounds I would go to the vineyards and get lost amongst the vines. I raced up and down, tasting all of them, some tart and bitter others sweet as nectar, I would eat until my fingers and face were sticky with juice. When I was older and my mother finally allowed me partake in the wines we made I always found that the taste never compared to that of the grapes fresh off the vine,” Diana felt a warm euphoria rise in her at the memories of Themyscira.

Kara was gazing at her with stars in her eyes and suddenly Diana felt too hot in her clothes, “I’ll be right back darling, I feel like changing.”

Kara only smiled in response as she flopped down on their couch, smiling to herself she acknowledges how different she felt, floatier than normal, which amused her considering she actually could float. But this felt new and exciting. She could feel her inhibitions lower a little further. The only comparable feeling was the feeling that red-k gave her, but this was not so insidious.

Diana re-entered the room wearing a silk kimono tied loosely at the waist, exposing a generous amount of her chest which immediately drew Kara’s eye. Diana makes her way to the couch and lowers herself to straddle Kara’s hips before slowly taking her glasses off.

“You’re so beautiful, it looks like you’re glowing,” Kara says, reaching up to caress Diana’s face. The warmth of her touch draws a sigh from Diana who leans into her hand.

“No it is you who glow, my sun goddess.” Diana turns her head to nip at her hand, Kara groans as Diana sucks her finger before letting it go with a pop. Both their pupils are completely dilated and Diana can’t recall ever experiencing such a heady feeling before in her life. Warmth blooms in her chest as she gazes into Kara’s eyes and starts slowly grinding into her lap.

Kara’s hands roam Diana’s body, she aches to feel every inch so she doesn’t hesitate to rip the robe off of her. Diana doesn’t flinch at the tearing fabric as she feels Kara’s eager hands palm her ass. Their lips crash together with a dangerous passion, tongues and teeth colliding as Diana rolls her hips while one of Kara’s hands circle around her waist to brush across her center.

Kara moans at how wet Diana already is and she circles a finger around her clit slowly. Diana gasps into Kara’s mouth at the heightened feeling of her lovers touch, she was already so unbelievably close she would be embarrassed if she wasn’t completely at ease. 

Kara suppresses a grin and kisses Diana fiercely as she easily plunges two fingers into her dripping center. Diana’s eyes roll back into her head as she immediately feels herself come onto Kara’s thrusting fingers, her hips never cease moving as Kara let’s her ride out her orgasm before flipping her over onto the couch to continue fucking her at a furious pace.

“Yes Kara! Don’t you dare fucking stop!”

Kara takes that as a personal challenge and let’s herself go as she adds a third finger, fully intending on fucking Diana into oblivion. 

Diana moans at the stretch as Kara fucks her even deeper than before, she grabs at Kara’s button up, ripping at the fabric, she ached to feel the warmth of her skin on top of her, she ripped through her bra as if it were nothing.

It was then Kara realized she had been neglecting her super speed and she begins vibrating her fingers as she pounded into Diana.

The feeling was finally too much and Diana found herself biting into a down pillow to muffle her shrieks as Kara fucked her so hard into the couch that it collapsed beneath them as Diana came around her fingers.

Kara kissed a trail down her girlfriends neck as she slowly pulled out of her, bring her wet fingers up to her mouth she cleaned two of them off herself before Diana grabbed her hand bringing the last finger into her own mouth, moaning at the taste of her come on her lovers hand.

Kara felt herself get somehow even wetter at the sight and she quickly pulled her into a sloppy kiss, wanting to taste all Diana had to offer. 

Diana felt satiated for the moment but her lust was nowhere near quenched and suddenly she realized that Kara was still wearing pants, most unusual. She immediately flipped them over, unceremoniously landing with Kara’s back on the coffee table, they crashed through it without even blinking. Diana attempted to unbutton Kara’s pants but was too eager and eventually just ripped right through them.

“Oh fuck, I want you so bad right now,” Kara whimpered as Diana lowered herself between Kara’s legs.

“You smell delectable my love,” Diana said before painting a broad stroke of her tongue across Kara’s center. She lapped at her agonizingly slowly, holding her thighs over her shoulders she pinned Kara where she lay. Kara whined in impatience and instead of teasing like she normally would Diana picked up her tempo. Sucking each fold into her mouth before plunging her tongue deep into Kara with a steady rhythm. She reached around with a hand to pinch Kara’s aching clit and she fucked her ever faster.

Kara came silently at first, the words were lost in her throat all she could do was scream as Diana’s warm tongue brought her over the edge almost violently. Neither of them realized they were floating until Kara’s back slammed into the entertainment center, bringing it crashing down as Kara came into Diana’s mouth.

Panting with exertion, Diana looked up at Kara, she delighted knowing it was still only the beginning of the night for them.

———

Lena was struggling to fall asleep in the plush seat of her private jet, she knew she’d be completely jet lagged if she didn’t get at least an hour or two. The beeping of her laptop was a welcome distraction from her restlessness, until she recognized the distinct tone of the apartments security system. She pushes down her anxiety as she keys in the password. Both her girlfriends were home, what could have possibly happened? Lena chuckles at the thought of a burglar with the worst luck in the world.

The laugh dies in her throat as the security feed loads and she is presented with the chaos that was once her apartment. Her eyes are drawn to the couch that had all four legs buckled and the down feathers that had been ripped from the pillows and were now floating throughout the air. The coffee table had been smashed beyond recognition and the entertainment center was currently hanging from the wall. 

Lena gapes at the destruction and switches the camera to see the dining table was nothing but splinters of mahogany, though a few chairs had survived.

She switches the camera again to the kitchen. Her breath catches and suddenly the destruction makes sense. Kara and Diana would never let a villain wreck their home but it would seem their home wasn’t safe from them.

“Oh my..”

Diana currently had Kara pinned to the marble of the kitchen island and was thrusting into her with such a pace that even Lena’s cameras couldn’t keep up and the resolution was unfortunately low. It wasn’t until the marble began to crack that lena was brought back to the reality of the situation. She considered calling one of their phones but she figured they would just ignore it if they heard it at all.

Kara’s orgasm was gloriously high resolution as Diana’s hand began to still inside of her. Lena wondered if they were finally done after what already seemed like a marathon of sex.

But no, Lena watched with interest as Kara scooped Diana up in her arms quite literally as they both took flight. Kara’s hand disappeared between eagerly parted thighs as she began pumping into Diana with renewed vigor.

It was then when Lena realized why she wasn’t more angry with them. Most of what they’ve destroyed is easily replaceable furniture. All of Lena’s favorite pieces of art or architecture were either in their rooftop garden or in the bedroom. With the exception of one piece. 

It was the nearly priceless Chihuly Chandelier that Diana had won for her at auction less than a year ago. The chandelier that was hanging far above the remains of the dining room table and that Kara was now drifting ominously closer to.

“Okay Kara thats quite enough.” Lena whispers to herself.

Kara pays no mind and continues to fuck Diana ever higher.

“There’s really no need for you to be going that high darling.” Diana’s back arched in pleasure as they climbed closer to the ceiling.

“Oh for fuck’s sake just leave me one nice thing!” Lena cried out as she saw Diana scream her release as Kara fucked her straight through chandelier.

“Not the goddamn Chihuly Original!!”

Diana felt delirious as colorful teardrops rained down around her while she rode out her orgasm as she was pinned to the ceiling.

———

Kara wakes to a terrible taste in her mouth and the sun shining through the window seemed brighter than normal. She groaned as she tried to get up but found herself pinned to the floor by muscular arms. She shifted, noting she wasn’t laying on a mattress but a tile floor that seemed to be covered in broken glass.

She blinked a few times and found it nearly impossible to lift her head up, she had only really been hungover a few times in her life but this one was only topped by the memory of Alex’s bachelorette party.

“It looks like somebody’s finally awake.”

Kara turns her head to see Lena sat at a barstool next to what was left of the kitchen island, sipping a cup of coffee casually as if nothing was amiss.

“Mhmm, mornin” Kara managed to say, squinting up at her.

Diana stirs at the sound of their voices and rolls off Kara onto the cold, rubble strewn floor she falls back asleep with a gentle snore. This allows Kara to sit up and the first thing she notices that they’re both completely naked. The second thing is the state of the apartment. That’s when the memories start coming back. Oh Rao.

“So imagine this.. I get off a 19 hour trans-atlantic flight, exhausted but excited to get back and see my lovely home, to see my lovely girlfriends and instead I come home to a construction site.”

“Anyway it seems like you two have had an eventful night so I’ll give you a little time to get yourselves together. But I’ve texted you an address and I expect you there within the hour.” Not waiting for a response Lena stands up and carefully picks her way to the door, shutting it behind her delicately.

Lena had seemed as cold and as calm as the day they had met. This was not good.

“Diana, wake upp,” Kara prods her shoulder, “Dianaaa we need to get up right now!”

Diana finally opens her eyes when Kara starts shaking her shoulders, “It’s far too early to get up Kara.”

“Actually judging by the position of the sun it’s nearly 11am and we are in so much trouble.”

“What trouble?” Diana finally opens her eyes to see Kara on the floor next to her. She slowly looks around the apartment, surveying the wreckage with sober eyes. “Oh, yes that is troublesome.”

Kara makes her way over to the fridge, opening it she was glad to see at least they had left that intact, she downed nearly a whole gallon of orange juice before turning around to see Diana pulling on a shredded silk robe.

“Okay so you were still passed out but when I woke up Lena was here and she was.. Calm. Like scary calm. And she told us to meet her at an address in an hour.”

“Well if she’s calm then that’s a good thing right? Maybe she is taking us out for breakfast. Or brunch? It really is quite late in the morning.” Diana grabs the rest of the juice from Kara and drains the carton.

“No it didn’t seem like a good thing while she was here. Oh Rao this is really bad, I mean look at what we did! We destroyed almost everything in the apartment! Ironically I think the only thing to survive is our bedroom. And I need to find my phone for that address. Wait, what if the address is for a divorce lawyer, what if Lena is leaving us?! Diana I couldn’t take that!” Kara’s rambling was beginning to get frantic.

“Kara, dear, we’re not even married.” Diana says, trying to calm her Kryptonian.

“That’s not the point! We need to fix this, I can’t lose her!” 

“Darling, stop and breath for a moment. Lena may like nice things but she is far from materialistic. She will not leave us for destroying some furniture. She may not appreciate our carelessness but I know we can fix this, together.” Diana wraps her arms around Kara who immediately relaxes at the touch.

Sighing she says, “You’re probably right, we can figure this out,” she takes a deep breath to calm herself further, “But by my estimation we have only 40 minutes left to meet Lena so I really need to find my phone.”

Diana releases her, “You search and I will find us some clothes, but first drink this,” she says grabbing a high calorie, protein packed shake from the fridge and handing it to Kara who gratefully accepts it. Another brilliant design of Lena’s, she drinks the whole thing feeling guiltier by the second, thinking of all the things her girlfriend does for her. She swears to make it up to her no matter what she has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a part 2 with Lena's revenge, I have a couple ideas but let me know if you have some too!


	8. Harder Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically part 2 of the last chapter, this one gave me so much grief but I think I did it justice. Lena takes charge by letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I got a new laptop! You guys have no idea how stressful it was writing bits and pieces of this fic on borrowed laptops. Anyways I've got some fun angsty Lena chapters coming up for your enjoyment.

Lena had toyed with many ways to fuck with her girls. Starting with stranding them at an Ikea and ending with tying them up to a bedpost for a few days. But she realized that Kara would probably be one of those weirdos who loved Ikea (and their tiny meatballs) and Lena wasn’t sure she could stay in control like that for days, she decided to find a fun middle road where she still had the power. At least for now..

Thanks to the security footage Lena knew what to expect when she got to the apartment but it still didn’t prepare her for the reality of the situation. She opened the door to see sunlight streaming in and illuminating every feather and bit of sawdust that last nights antics had unearthed into the air. The light also poured over the ruined remains of her beloved chandelier, casting a multicolored reflection throughout the apartment. Speaking of her beloved she almost tripped over the bodies of her girlfriends, both still lounging on the glass strewn floor. It was an impressive sight, two women cut from marble, bathed in the soft light of the morning. They made it look so comfortable that she was tempted to join them for a moment, until she remembered the floor would cut her to shreds and she wasn’t here for pleasure, that part would come later.

Lena slipped into the bedroom and opened the door to what Kara had endearingly dubbed the ‘hero closet’ where her girlfriends kept their most precious wardrobe. Kara had seen something similar in Oliver Queen’s lair a while back and when she wouldn’t stop talking about it obviously Lena had supplied a similar, yet arguably better arrangement. She had supplied suits for various emergencies for each of her heroes, space travel, deep sea diving and all of them equipped for easy travel and communication between the multiverse ever since that kidnapping debacle. She quickly located what she needed as well as a suitcase she had prepared in advance and had hidden in her own walk in closet.

She smiled to herself as things began to come together and went to fix herself a cup of coffee while she waited for them to wake up.

———————————————————

 

Lena had a couple of hours on the plane ride to formulate a plan to her satisfaction. She had already thought up the game a few months ago but never had reason to pull it out, until now. Her game consisted of only four rules: 

1\. No clothes.  
2\. No touching.  
3\. No matter what Lena says or does there is no touching.  
4\. Break any of the above rules and you will be punished.

Lena had purposefully left the last rule ambiguous, wanting it completely open to her interpretation or whims in the heat of the moment. She enjoyed keeping her options open. Though she did almost feel bad about how she had basically designed it for Kara to fail. She had ran the scenario in her head many times and in no outcome can Kara hold out longer than Diana whose naturally competitive and patient nature lended itself to this sort of thing. While Kara remained the wide-eyed gay disaster that Lena never failed to make blush on command. Plus she knew Diana would be intrigued to see what this punishment was and if she could help deliver it.

Lena had already texted the rules of the game to Diana and Kara so she made her way to the bedroom, robe dropping around her ankles, she still had another ten minutes before they were late but she figured she might as well get started..  
————————————————————————————————  
It was Diana who recognized the address as the top floor of one of the many apartment buildings Lena had recently acquired. This eased Kara’s anxiety somewhat.

“Well at least it’s not a divorce lawyer,” she sighed.

Diana refrained from commenting again how they couldn’t get divorced even if they tried, smiling at the relief she saw on Kara’s face, glancing over at her in between maneuvering her Aston Martin through the busy streets of National City. They were cutting it pretty close to Lena’s deadline and Diana wasn’t about to let them disappoint her any further.

Kara’s phones vibrates and a second later she says, “Umm Diana, I think we really are in trouble. Lena just texted me what looks like a list of rules.. Oh Rao…”

Diana listens with growing interest, raising an eyebrow at the mention of a punishment. She immediately shifts gears, smoothly navigating through traffic they arrive in record time. Diana parks next to the private penthouse elevator, quickly whisking Kara inside.

Kara bites her lip and faces Diana as the elevator climbs to the top. She was equal parts excited and nervous to find out what Lena had in store for them. Diana steps closer to Kara, hand brushing against hers for a split second before their lips crash together and they begin tearing at each other’s clothes. Memories from last night flood back into Kara’s mind, causing her to moan into Diana’s mouth. Hands frantically grasp at bare skin as Kara’s hips jerk into Diana’s. Their frantic display of passion is cut short as the elevator dings, they break apart and Kara all but drags Diana into the unfamiliar apartment as she follows the sounds of Lena’s moans into the bedroom.

The door is cracked and Kara slowly pushes it open until they are greeted with the most beautiful sight in the world. Lena Luthor spread eagle in the middle of a luxurious bed, pale skin on full display and flushed with the heat of an impeding orgasm. Her chest was heaving as her long fingers plunged deep into her dripping pussy. Her eyes were shut tight but she had been waiting for the sound of the elevator to announce their arrival, she had been holding back her orgasm for this moment. She was delighted to see her girlfriends gaping in the doorway as she came, clenching around her fingers and arching her back. As her moans began to subside she looks up to see them already dazed. Let the games begin.

Lena has them both kneeling at the end of the bed in no time. “You both know the rules,” Lena husks out while dragging still wet fingers up her stomach to tease a pink nipple, “My only objective is to make you break them. So short of safe wording anything is fair game my loves.”

“Understood,” Diana says with a hooded gaze, she did not intend on losing this little game.

Kara’s only response was to nod vigorously while grasping the duvet underneath her.

Lena smiled and sighed, continuing to play with her nipples as she laid back into the mountain of pillows behind her.

“You know, I saw you two last night. On the security cameras. It was so fucking hot watching you two without you knowing. I wanted to touch myself so bad but anyone could’ve walked in.” Lena continues palming her breasts as her chest heaves. Diana and Kara were hanging on her every word and she loved it. She was used to being held back by literal restraints but here she had managed to have her heroes restrain themselves. She would have to step up her game if she wanted to win.

“Oh fuck, it was so frustrating watching the two of you fucking and all I could do was watch helplessly,” Lena’s legs are pressed together, her hips moving searching for more friction as her hand wanders down her abdomen, to gently brush over her clit. “I’ve been aching to come for you all weekend. I touched myself when I was alone in the hotel but it’s never as good without the two of you.” Lena gasps as she slides her hand further between her legs, teasing her entrance, “Just thinking about you filling me up makes me so wet.”

Between the sound of Lena’s fingers sliding into her pussy and everything she was saying her two lovers were having an extremely rough time holding themselves back. Diana was practicing a controlled breathing exercise while Kara’s grip began tearing into the duvet.

Lena slid her legs further apart, she loved the obvious effect she was having on them, she never felt sexier than when they were devouring her with their eyes. All her insecurities vanished when they were worshiping her body. 

Lena’s hips begin moving in slow circles as she pumped her fingers in and out, “You know I never come as hard as when I’m with you. I need you so fucking bad right now,” Lena’s pupils are blown as she gazes deeply into Kara’s eyes. Lena pulls her fingers out of her pussy, leaving herself dripping and aching she brings them up to her mouth to suck the wetness off. She was so focused on wearing Kara down that she never expected what came next.

—————————————————

Kara was losing her fucking mind. The most beautiful woman in the universe was spread out before her, begging to be fucked by her hands and she was supposed to not immediately give in? That’s ridiculous! Lena was only getting hotter by the second but Kara wanted to do her best to comply to the rules of this insane game. The duvet was shredded beneath her and she had already dripped down her thighs just watching Lena’s little show.

She was moments from giving in when Diana scared the shit out of her.

“Oh fuck it!” Diana yelled before diving forward, landing face first at the apex of Lena’s legs, she immediately dives in tongue first.

Lena’s back arches at the sudden and unexpected feeling of Diana inside of her. The Amazons tongue begins moving inside as Lena’s hand comes down to rub her clit. Her other hand tangles in Diana’s hair, pulling her in as close as possible as her tongue explores Lena’s aching pussy, she comes screaming into Diana’s mouth.

Kara watches on, basically slack jawed at the sight before her. She grins a little at the knowledge that, for once, she outlasted Diana. When it came to hero stuff they were usually about equal, depending on what the job called for. But in the bedroom Kara eagerly relented to Diana’s will and experience so this small victory was particularly novel for her.

—————————————————

Lena hadn’t planned for this eventuality. In every scenario she had determined that Diana would outlast Kara. But it seemed like her girlfriends were keen on surprising her as much as possible. She had planned on punishing Kara for being the one to break her chandelier but rules were rules and Diana had broken them.

Lena pulled Diana up and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on her girlfriends lips. 

“You know what this means right?” Lena said playfully before rolling over on top of Diana, “You broke my rules and we get to punish you..”

Diana gazes up at her and says “Worth it.”

“We’ll see about that,” Lena said with a sly smile. She rolls off of Diana to finally look back at Kara who remained shellshocked, kneeling at the edge of the bed.

Lena shifted over to press a kiss to Kara’s lips and said, “Love, would you mind grabbing the things I left under the bed?” 

Kara is immediately pulled out of her daze as she dives onto the floor to look for what Lena had left. She found a suitcase and, “Oh Rao…”

“Thats’s right darling, if you could secure Diana’s wrists to the headboard that would be a great help, I have a feeling this is something she couldn’t get out of if she tried.”

Diana was about to protest that she could get out of anything when she feels both her wrists immediately encircled and attached to the headboard, she tried to test the tensile strength but found it beyond her to even flex. Then the gold sheen of the rope caught her eye and she knew that Lena and Kara had her tied up with her own Lasso of Truth.

The lasso felt warm as it wrapped around her wrists. She knew the power of the lasso not only compelled it’s subjects to tell the truth but also comply to the will of the wielder. She couldn’t think of two better people to trust with this power, knowing that the lasso would allow her to safe word if it became too much.

Kara had eagerly complied with Lena’s request and she was delighted to wrap her arms around Lena’s waist and pull her into a kiss.

Lena pulled back after a minute, “Are you ready to help me punish Diana? I still need to be filled baby.”

Kara involuntarily groaned at Lena’s words, “Oh Rao, I’m so ready to help you Lena.”

“The suitcase please, my love.” Lena says with a demure smile, excitement building in her chest. She had been so ready to play out the scene with Diana but her girlfriends never stopped surprising her it would seem. She felt unbelievably lucky to b able to play this out with Kara now.

Kara leaned over and pulled it up, Lena unlocked it with a simple fingerprint scanner, the top popping open for Kara to examine for the first time.

“Your pick,” Lena said gauging Kara’s reaction to the variety of toys within. She was only briefly distracted by Diana’s frustrated moans, “Take your time Kara.”

Lena set her sights on Diana again, “Are you comfortable my love?”

“Ahh I’m not comfortable at all, but I am incredibly turned on and I love it.” Diana is surprised at her candor until she remembers her own lasso is working against her.

“Well tonight is not about your comfort, it’s only about pleasure. You broke the only rules I ever set for you so you’re just going to have to take whatever we give you now.” Lena says while brushing her hands up and down Diana’s sides.

“I’ve got it!” Kara exclaims, pulling a chrome and emerald princess plug out of the suitcase. Lena raises an eyebrow, “So that’s where were starting tonight? I love it.”

Kara pulls a bottle of lube out as well and coats the plug in a generous amount as Lena gets on her hands and knees next to Diana, almost so close they were touching, but not quite.

Lena closes her eyes as she feels the tip of the toy against her ass, she wiggles her hips, silently asking for more. She grinds her hips back and Kara begins pushing the plug inside of her until all that was showing was the emerald green end of the princess plug. 

Lena’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she feels Kara fill her ass. Suddenly she’s flipped onto her back and Kara is on top of her, pressing gentle kisses to her nipples as a hand grazes eagerly over the lips of Lena’s pussy. Lena moans as Kara’s other hand traps both of her wrists above her head, she adores being at the mercy of her girlfriend and her adoration triples as Kara begins to push a finger inside of her. It takes only a moment for her to adjust, “More baby, please I need you to fuck me,” Lena says desperately.

Kara groans and adds one more finger, then moments later a third as she begins thrusting into Lena with an unforgiving pace. Kara kisses down Lena’s jaw as she fucks her until the moans become overwhelmingly loud and Kara swallows the sounds in a deep kiss as Lena rides her fingers to her second orgasm.

——————————————————————————

Diana blinks tears from her eyes as she watches Kara pull her fingers from Lena’s pussy. 

“Watching the two of you is a truly spiritual experience,” Diana whispers, shifting her legs as she gazes upon them.

Kara looks up at Diana, helpless and restrained but looking so divine, tied by her own lasso, “Wanna taste babe?”

“More than anything.” Diana says with hungry eyes.

Kara trails her hand up Diana’s chest until she’s brushing against her lips. Diana arches her back and opens her mouth bring Kara’s fingers into her mouth, the taste of Lena causes her to groan as she sucks all of the wetness off of Kara’s fingers. Lena was still recovering from her orgasm as she rolled over to see Diana eagerly cleaning Kara’s fingers of her wetness.

Lena grins as she decides to execute the next part of her punishment, “Kara darling?” She whispers innocently.

Kara look back over at Lena, keeping three fingers in Diana’s mouth, “Yes love?”

“I wanna ride Diana.”

Kara’s gaze darkens as Diana groans around her fingers, “Yes, I think we can arrange that..”

Suddenly Kara is gone, Lena can hear her digging through the suitcase until she finds what she needs. Diana was already soaking wet as Kara lazily stroked her folds before she feels the bulb end of the feeldoe begin to push inside of her. She clenches around it in anticipation.

Lena watches as Kara preps Diana for the rest of their night.

“You ready babe?” Lena asks as she wraps her long finger around the toy protruding from Diana’s hips.

Diana gasps at the contact, “Fuck.. I am so ready for you Lena.”

Lena smiles as she straddles Diana’s hips and places the tip of the dildo between her lips, “If you feel like coming I expect you to ask permission first.”

“Oh fuck, yes whatever you say, just fuck me Lena!” Diana groans out.

Lena bites her lip as she slams her hips down until they’re flush with Diana’s, she feels Kara’s hands guiding her hips up and down as she begins to ride Diana with a furious pace. Diana was so worked up by this point that it only take a few minutes of Lena grinding on her until she cries out, “I”m close! Oh fuck! I’m gonna come!”

Lena immediately slows down to Diana’s utter frustration.

“You got to come so many times last night, I think it’s only fair if I catch up, right baby?” Lena says a she slowly grinds herself on the dildo. For Diana the stimulation just wasn’t enough. But Lena had the princess plug still in her ass as well as a finger circling her clit while Kara roamed her hands across her body, paying special attention to her nipples.

Diana could only watch on helplessly as Lena worked herself up to a glorious conclusion right on top of her.

Lena layed down on Diana as Kara kissed delicious bruises all over her body, “I’m not nearly done with you, love. You’re not allowed to come until I say so, and I don’t plan on saying so for quite some time..”

Diana was breathless and thoughtful for a moment, “You know I’ll get you back for this right?”

Lena has an evil grin as she says, “But until then I’m going to enjoy myself.” 

—————————————————————————————

THE NEXT MORNING  
Kara wakes to the sound of her phone going off, normally she would let it ring since she was so comfy, tangled in between her girlfriends, but this was Alex’s special DEO ringtone.

“Hello? Alex?” Kara says groggily as Lena begins to stir next to her.  
“Kara what’s your 20? Your apartment has been compromised.”  
“Wha- what? My apartment?” Kara says, sitting up. Lena had awoken at Alex’s tone of voice and was gently shaking Diana awake as well.  
“It looks like there was a fight here and Diana and Lena are nowhere to be found, Kara are you okay?” Alex was sounding frantic.  
“Alex I’m fine, I swear! We’re all fine! I’m with Diana and Lena now.” Kara says as calmly as she can manage as panic builds in her chest.

“Well something happened here, I’ve got a strike team inbound. You should probably get down here and we can determine if anything was taken. Lena doesn’t keep any research here does she?” Alex says, relieved that her sister was okay, she was all business now.

“Oh geez, Alex none of that is necessary, really it’s fine.” Kara says as she turns to see Lena with a smug look on her face. Kara whispers, “Not helping Lena!”   
“Kara you haven’t seen the state of your apartment, it looks like someone took a bulldozer to it, this is not your average B&E.”

Diana rolls her eyes and takes pity on Kara, grabbing the phone from her hand.

“Hello Alex it’s Diana, you need to call off your strike team because it was Kara and I who destroyed the apartment.” Diana says, barely holding back a yawn.  
“Why the fuck did you wreck your apartment? You didn’t have a fight did you?” Alex says with confusion and concern.

“Hardly, we were having sex.” Diana says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kara splutters and tries to grab the phone back, Diana swats her attempts away easily and Lena laughs as she smothers Kara with her body to keep her from the phone.  
The line is silent for 20 seconds before Alex says, “Is Lena still alive?”

Diana chuckles, “Not to worry, Lena was away at the time.”

“Good.. Let’s never speak of this again, deal?”

“That’s fine by me, give Maggie my best dear.” Diana says as the line clicks off. Her and Lena share an amused look as Kara buries her face deep into the pillows, groaning.

——————————————————

Alex hangs up the phone and looks around the apartment with newfound horror.   
Maggie walks back into the room, gun still drawn, and says, “All the rooms are clear, were you able to get through to Kara? Babe what’s wrong you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“Yeah I.. I got through to Kara. Apparently they did this. While they were having sex..” Alex says, looking thoroughly shell-shocked.

“Holy shit, seriously?” Maggie looks around re-evaluating all the damage, “And where the fuck is Lena, the morgue?”

“No, Lena wasn’t here. Just Kara and Diana.”   
“Oh, wow...” Maggie takes in Alex’s glazed over eyes for a moment, “Hey babe why don’t you go wait in the car and get a head start on repressing these memories and I’ll call off the cavalry okay?”

Alex simply nods and picks her way through the rubble.

After a quick phone call to J’onn with as little detail as possible Maggie picks her way through the broken glass over to the ruined entertainment center. It sure was a shame about that weird chandelier Lena loved so much.

“Man, all I wanted to do was borrow Lena’s N64 and this shit happens. I should’ve learned by now to never be surprised by the damn Danvers sisters.” Maggie mutters to herself as she dusts off the somehow intact gaming console, “Well hopefully Mario Kart will help distract Alex from the newfound info that her sisters a freak in bed.”


	9. In My Life I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena forgets herself at a charity gala and Diana, with Kara's help, has to remind her whose in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pure filth featuring anal play, enjoy!

Diana absolutely despised charity galas. She silently cursed the gods whenever they received an invitation to one. It wasn’t the charity that she had a problem with, of course, she always donated handsomely. It was the fact of showing up with Lena on her arm. Diana could care less when the hordes of old rich white men ogled her but when they set their sights on Lena it made her blood boil with the ferocity of a thousand suns.

Tonight's festivities seemed designed to test Diana’s nerves, as the night went on she became increasingly agitated until things inevitably came to a head. Of course of all people, it was Morgan Edge. The moron had barely even spoken three sentences to Lena before excusing himself. That could’ve been the end of their interaction until Diana saw a hand approaching Lena’s ass as if it were in slow motion.

Diana immediately saw red. With as much discretion as she could muster she gracefully intercepted his hand, pulling him into a dancing pose. His eyes widened at the unexpected movement and the sheer strength that suddenly controlled him. Diana led the dance as she stared him down with furious eyes.

“Morgan, it seems as though you thought you had some reason to touch my girlfriend without her consent. Luckily I’m here to correct this misunderstanding and inform you that if you try such a thing on Lena or any other woman I will be glad to further correct you. For now, I assume this warning will suffice.” Diana disallows him a response as she spins him out of the embrace, grasping his wrist so it only just sprains. She ached to break the bone but knew in this instance her controlled threat would be much better received. Plus she didn’t want to alarm Lena with the sound of bones snapping.  
—————————————————————————  
Lena was a professional through and through so she hadn’t faltered in her conversation even as she kept tabs on Diana’s altercation with Edge. Though she did begin to feel guilty about it. That was part of the reason she hadn’t objected when Diana had grabbed her hand and asked to leave. She noticed the sharp line that was Diana’s clenched jaw and how her fingers were digging into the steering wheel with a dangerous amount of strength as she drove them home.

“Diana, I actually have something to confess about tonight,” Lena said biting her lip uncertainly. She was a little nervous but knew she couldn’t hide from Diana for very long anyway. Diana only hummed in response, focusing on the drive to keep herself calm.

“Well, you see a couple of months ago I began to notice a pattern. We would go to a gala and you would get increasingly tense throughout the night but as soon as we got home it was like a dam burst inside of you and you took it out on me, in the most wonderful ways of course. I also noticed a correlation. The more people who flirted with me at the event the stronger your reaction was. So tonight I decided to play up the flirting a little bit and see how riled up I could get you. I had no idea that buffoon would actually try and touch me. So I just wanted to say I’m sorry for trying to get a reaction out of you and I really am glad that you were there to keep him off of me,” Lena blushed nervously, uncertain of how Diana would take this revelation.

“Are you telling me you had planned on making me jealous just so I would take it out on you in the bedroom?” Diana asked, her voice dangerously low.

Lena cleared her throat, “Ahem, well, yes I guess I did do that.”

Diana focused on the road for a minute longer, letting Lena stew in the tension of the moment while she considered her options. She wasn’t mad at Lena, she was angry with herself for being so possessive and easily played. She had let her anger get the best of her, not that Edge didn’t deserve what he got. 

She considered her options and who was she to deny Lena what she wanted when it was such a cathartic release for Diana as well?

“Well darling, we’re not done talking about this but I think it’s safe to say your plan succeeded. Just remember when your ass , and you're still pleading for more that this is what you asked for.” Diana’s lip curled up into an evil smile as she smoothly maneuvered through the streets of National City.

Lena’s breath hitched as she felt the wetness already growing between her legs. 

———————————————————————

They hold hands in the elevator in silence until they arrive at the penthouse. Lena pressing her legs together in anticipation of the night.

“Get ready for bed darling,” Diana says rather nonchalantly as they walk into their apartment.

“Do you mean..?” Lena asked with a sly smile.

“I mean get ready to go to sleep,” Diana says with authority as she walks into their bedroom, she begins taking her jewelry off.

Lena is a little confused but knows she wouldn’t gain anything by questioning her further, Diana always had a plan.

It wasn’t until they were both laying in bed with Diana cuddled up behind her that Lena says, “ So is this not happening or?”

Diana hums into her ear, “Love, it hasn’t even begun. I need at least a day for this so we begin tomorrow morning.”

Lena’s heart soars in excitement but then she realizes something, “Darling I have to meet with investors tomorrow?”

“And meet with them you will, don’t worry yourself, I’m going to take care of everything. Now go to sleep darling, you’re going to need it,” Diana says dreamily, anticipating what she had in store for the next night.

“G’night Diana,” Lena said with a smile, she was excited but the warmth of Diana’s embrace was so relaxing that she had no problem drifting off to sleep.

————————————————————————

Kara had been out on patrol all night and through the morning and although she didn’t need that many hours of sleep she ached to lay down with her girlfriends. Her patrol shift was just coming to an end so although she would usually text her girls when she was on her way back she decided to surprise them, hoping for a good morning kiss at the least.

Her plan to surprise them backfired immediately as they were the ones to surprise her.

Kara’s boots touched down softly on the balcony with a fresh bouquet of Plumerias but as she went to open the door she looked up to see something that stopped her in her tracks.

Lena was fully dressed, she had already done her makeup for the day and pulled her glossy hair into a high ponytail but the composure of her appearance was ruined (or enhanced) by the fact she was currently bent over the arm of their couch with her skirt flipped up over her hips and her panties around her ankles. Diana stood behind her, thumb slowly pushing in and out of her tightest hole. Kara was infinitely grateful for her superhearing in that moment as she focused in. 

“Still so tight darling, but I think you’re ready for my gift, don’t move,” Diana says, pulling out of Lena slowly. She makes her way into the bedroom, she takes her time, heels clacking on the marble floor with every step. Kara salivates at the sight of Lena whimpering, bent over the couch with her back arched, her ass and dripping pussy on full display. Kara would love nothing more than to rush in and satisfy her lover but whatever Diana was doing, Kara knew was worth the wait.

It didn’t take long for Diana to return. She held a princess plug in her hand, already dripping in lube, she pressed the tip to Lena’s ass, gently teasing her hole until Lena was circling her hips back looking for more. 

“What a good girl you’re being,” Diana drawls, “Are you trying to make up for last night by looking so absolutely delicious?”

“Yes, I just want to be good for you,” Lena panted desperately.

“That’s what I like to hear my love,” Diana says, “For the rest of the day you’ll be my good girl and depending on how you do maybe I’ll reward you later tonight.”

Diana begins pushing the plug into Lena’s ass. 

Lena feels the gradual fullness and moans as Diana stops halfway in to pull back only to thrust in moments later. She repeats this motion several times. Lena feels even more full with each stroke until finally, the plug settles deep inside of her, Diana wiggles the base a few times and Kara admires the emerald color at the base of the plug that matches Lena’s eyes so well.

Lena is breathing heavily as Diana kisses her neck before pulling her panties back up and flipping her skirt back down. 

“I’m expecting you home by 7 sharp,” Diana whispers in Lena’s ear, pulling her up into a chaste kiss, “Come along darling, your car is waiting.”

Lena still looks dazed but also unbelievably happy as Diana grabs their bags and leads her to the elevator to begin their day.

Kara stands on the balcony in astonishment, eventually deciding she needs a nice cold shower before going to work. She goes inside to set the plumerias down when an idea strikes her. Lena didn’t know that Kara had seen any of that. Maybe she could have a little fun this morning too. Kara sends a quick text to Diana before she takes off from the balcony and circles the city a few times, foiling petty crimes here and there, she gives Lena time to get settled in at L-corp before making her way over.  
———————————————————————  
Lena stood behind her desk, slightly bent over she planted her hands on the top of it with her eyes shut as she focused on her breathing. She was doing her best to control the ache between her legs. She had to get through the whole day before it would be relived. Her attempt at mindful meditation was deep enough that she missed the sound of Kara landing on the balcony.

The glass door slid open silently and Kara walked in, seeing Lena bent over her desk was too enticing. In a split second Kara was pressed up against Lena’s ass and draping herself over her shoulders.

Lena gasped at the sudden and unexpected pressure. The plug in her ass was buried slightly deeper by Kara’s motions.

“Good morning, Miss Luthor,” Kara whispered as she dragged her hands down Lena’s sides.

“Ahh, Supergirl, what on earth are you doing here?” Leans asked playfully, trying to hide her arousal but her breathing was already heavier than usual.

Kara smiled and flipped Lena around, lifting her up so she was sitting on her desk. Lena always adored being thrown around by Kara but it was amplified when she settled on her desk, plug pushing into her even more, she let out a low moan.

Kara pulled Lena into a deep kiss, reveling in Lena’s increased heart rate she cradled her face in her hands for a long moment before pulling back.

Lena’s eyes were dangerously hooded and she looked so fuckable in that moment that Kara had to keep herself from giving in then and there.

Kara pulled away, “You have meetings Lena, I’ll see you tonight?” Not waiting for a response Kara pressed another kiss to Lena’s lips before leaving the same way she came.

———————————————————————

They were torturing her. That was the only explanation for this morning, Lena reasoned. She had almost had herself under control until Kara showed up and left just as suddenly, leaving her dazed and completely soaked. It wasn’t the first time they had teased her but the anticipation was causing her to make mistakes. Her first investor meeting was a complete disaster until luckily Sam came to check in and was able to take over. 

Afterwards, Sam asked if Lena was okay and offered to take lead at the board meeting as well. But while Sam did need more experience dealing with the board Lena refused to let her state dictate her day. So although she was painfully aware of her every movement causing the plug t shift inside of her she managed to get through her presentation with an authority that never failed to intimidate those old creeps. Lena dismissed the board meeting, looking forward to her long-term plans for replacing all of them.

The rest of the day passed in slow motion. She checked research from R&D, approved new hires, she even fielded a call from the mayor and all the while she felt as though she was observing herself from above, the ache building between her legs.  
She did her best to stay as busy as possible until finally it was 6:30 and she walked out of her office, she took a minute to convince Jess that yes she really was leaving and that she should too before heading down the elevator.

By the time her driver made it back to their apartment building Lena was soaking wet, every single jostle of the car reminded her of Diana pressing the plug between her cheeks, of Kara pressing her into her desk with frantic kisses.

The elevator takes her up to their apartment, the doors open and Lena immediately stops in her tracks. Kara and Diana, both dressed only in their lingerie, are pressed up against each other, making out with a passionate fury against the kitchen island. Diana pulls back, she cups Kara’s chin, “Go on then,” she says with a smile.

Kara understands her immediately and turns her eyes to Lena. She begins walking towards her with the uncharacteristic grace of a cheetah, emboldened by Diana’s watchful presence. She presses up against Lena, encircling her with strong arms, “Ready baby?” She whispers.

Lena has to keep herself from moaning, “I’ve been ready since the morning..”

It only takes a split second before Kara whisks her into their bedroom and has Lena’s wrists suspended from the ceiling. She was still fully clothed but she couldn’t imagine that being the case for much longer as Kara’s hands roam up and down her body, Lena’s blouse shreds like tissue paper. Kara moans as she notices Lena wasn’t wearing a bra. She explores the newly exposed skin, hands brushing over stiff nipples before making their way down until her fingertips are grasping the bottom of Lena’s skirt. Lena hears the slow ripping of fabric as she is laid bare before her lover’s eyes. She presses her legs together as Kara whispers, “You are so beautiful, Lena.”

Kara is pressed up against Lena’s back as her hands roam before one settles on the end of the plug buried in Lena’s ass. She whimpers as Kara pulls on it. Gently at first, she teases in and out while pressing open mouth kisses to Lena’s neck. Eventually Lena is panting, “More, Kara. Please, I need more.”

Kara smiles and pulls the plug out almost entirely before pushing back in a few more times, “Are you ready for me baby?”  
“Y-yes. Please, I need you inside of me,” Lena says, grinding her hips back as far as she could. She moans when the warmth of Kara’s body leaves, but a moment later she feels the slick tip of a dildo pressing into her gaping hole.

“Color?” Kara whispers.

“Green, so fucking green,” Lena says, trying to arch her back further but Kara holds her still until she begins slowly thrusting inside of her. 

Kara begins rocking her hips slowly, going deeper an inch at a time she fucks Lena slowly until eventually she’s buried deep inside of her, hips flush with Lena’s ass, filling her up.

Lena’s eyes were shut tightly so the only indication of Diana’s approach was the steady clicks of high heels she knew oh so well. Lena opened her eyes to see Diana towering over her, clad in her black lingerie, she was holding her favorite black riding crop in her hands. She leaned down to press a kiss to Lena’s cheek before looking over her shoulder and nodding.

Suddenly Lena felt Kara lift her legs up and begin fucking her ass even deeper than she was before, keeping the pace frustratingly slow but intense.

“We’ve yet to discuss what you did yesterday, and although I admire your initiative it seems I’ve been too easy on you lately,” Diana says as she paces, slowly striking the palm of her hand with the crop, “And though that’s not your fault I feel I must remind you who is in charge here, pretty girl.”

Lena was at a loss for words as Diana slowly faces her, pressing the riding crop to her cheek she begins dragging it down Lena’s flushed skin until she reaches the spot where Lena ached the most. The leather of the crop only brushed her clit but the sensation was enough to make her gasp.

“Don’t forget love, you don’t get to decide when you come, I do,” Diana growls.

Lena suddenly feels the leather leave her skin, she doesn’t have the time to protest before she feels the sharp thud of it striking her sensitive lips. 

“Ahh,” Lena cries out, “Yes, I’m yours, please I need more!”

“Only good girls deserve more and you’ve been anything but, my love,” Diana says casually as she strikes her once more.

Kara groans as Lena begins moving her hips, aching to be fucked harder and faster, but Diana was very clear so Kara dredges up all the self-control she can muster and presses kisses into Lena’s writhing back, keeping her pace steady and unyielding.

Diana grins, “You see darling, Kara is always good for me, which is why I let her indulge her favorite pastime,” she punctuates the statement with another strike of the riding crop, “Fucking you deep in the ass.”

“AH! I-I can be good, I swear. I just don’t know how much l-longer I can last,” Lena cries out.

“Oh sweetheart, you're going to have to do better than that.”  
Diana brings the end of the crop to Lena’s mouth, she eagerly accepts it, sucking her own wetness off of it.

“Kara love, I think she can take ten more, then you have my permission to proceed,” Diana says never taking her eyes off Lena’s full lips.

She pulls the crop out of her mouth and gives her a moment to register what she said before landing the next strike directly on Lena’s swollen clit.

Lena’s eyes roll into the back of her head at the delicious sting between her legs. Each blow increased the sensations tenfold until Lena was dripping a puddle onto the floor beneath her, Kara keeping the infuriatingly slow pace. That is until Diana finally counts the tenth strike and Kara lets loose with a single-minded fury that Lena was only able to handle thanks to Kara slowly stretching her out and building her up this whole time. Kara drops one of Lena’s legs for a better angle as she desperately fucks her ass with a punishing pace.

Diana sits on the bed, leaning back on her elbows she allows herself a moment to enjoy the view in front of her. She lazily discards her bra and panties and slowly circles a dusky nipple, enjoying the show Kara was putting on.

“Touch her clit, Kara,” Diana growls.

“Oh fuck yes,” Kara whispers into Lena’s ear as a hand travels down to eagerly rub into the swollen bud.

The sensation was finally too much for Lena.

“Oh please, I n-need it! I need to come!” She desperately cries out as Kara fucks her ass with an inhuman pace.

Diana smiles fondly, “Come for us pretty girl.”

Lena’s moans double in sound as her eyes roll back once more and a blinding pleasure engulfs her body, Kara never ceasing her pace until Lena’s body begins shuddering at the stimulation.

Kara gradually slows, before carefully pulling out, she cradles Lena with one arm while the other unhooks her wrists from the straps that had suspended her. She gently lays a dazed Lena down on the bed before getting up as Diana follows her.

Diana’s fingers tease over the straps of the harness Kara was still wearing, “You won’t be needing these any longer,” she says with a raised eyebrow. The moment was charged and Kara could feel the challenge there. It wasn’t a split second before Kara was completely naked standing at the edge of the bed when Diana appeared in front of her with a new strap-on poised between her hips.

She approached Kara slowly, “You did so well tonight my love, I think you deserve another reward.”

Diana pressed herself into Kara’s chest, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, before pushing her back down onto the bed where Lena still lay recovering.

Kara moaned as the dildo rubbed against her clit a little more with each motion of Diana’s hips. The toy pressed gently into Kara’s folds until inch by inch Diana was completely buried.

Kara was already so aroused and sensitive from fucking Lena she just wrapped her legs around Diana’s hips, she gasped as Diana began slowly fucking her.

Lena, was just barely recovering from her earth-shattering orgasm when she noticed Diana fucking Kara into the mattress beside her. She slowly sneaks a hand down to touch her sensitive pussy until she was caught.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself Lena Luthor,” Diana growls, never ceasing thrusting into Kara, “You haven’t earned it pretty girl. Kara, on the other hand, has been wonderful.” Diana reaches a hand over to rub Kara’s clit as she increases her pace. Kara arches her back violently as Diana’s fingers find her most sensitive spot.

“Come for me baby,” Diana whispers into Kara’s ear.

Kara barely shuts her eyes in time to contain the heat vision that would have ruined the ceiling as a violent orgasm tears its way through her body.

Lena admires the sight, aching to be apart of it but her human body was not allowing her much freedom. She didn’t have long to wait until other her heroes were laying beside her. Lena was still buzzing with energy, though.

Diana lays on one side of Lena as Kara curls up on the opposite side. 

Lena wants to relax but there was still a small part of her that ached. It was almost as though Diana had expected this to happen as she says, “Yes, love, I know you want more but this is part of your punishment. Only good girls get fucked like they want and this is your lesson, now try to relax.”

Lena ached to argue but knew that Diana would only punish her in other delightful ways and although that had its own temptation Lena wanted to be good for her so badly.

Eventually, between hearing Kara’s gentle snore and feeling Diana’s sturdy arms surround her Lena drifted off without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know any critiques or constructive criticism! Seriously any comments or kudos are super appreciated! Let me know if you liked it! Hit me up on tumblr at dopecarmilla


	10. Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a fun little secret and Kara eats her fill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long but I'm back! This one is smut through and through, let me know if you have any ideas in the comments below!

Tap tap.

Lena smiles, the familiar sound brings her back to the early days of dating Kara Zor-El. Back when her alien girlfriend would surprise her no matter where she was by tapping on the glass of the nearest window. It didn’t matter if it was her office at L-Corp, her penthouse apartment, or whatever foreign hotel she happened to be staying at.

Lena puts her wine down and gets up from the luxurious armchair, slightly loosening the ties of her bathrobe to expose a little more skin than necessary as she walks over to the balcony door, carefully sliding it open.

“I thought we agreed, no booty calls while I was away Kara?” Lena says with a creeping grin.

Lena was on a month-long business trip to Tokyo and they had all agreed on no visits until Lena came back home. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all. Though Diana hadn’t been too explicit about the rules so Lena held out some hope for leniency. And if they happened to violate a rule, punishments were fun too..

Kara slid the door shut, her eyes never leaving how the chilled air blew in to lift up the edge of Lena’s bathrobe.

“I think we both know if we were serious about that rule you wouldn’t have booked a hotel room with a balcony. Balconies are kind of our thing if you recall,” Kara says with a smug smile.

Lena can’t deny her logic there, “Well maybe I wanted to see if you would be able to hold out, which apparently you are incapable of.” 

“Well I can’t help it if Winn needed Diana to help translate some ancient alien runes and Alex and Maggie are having Friday night knife practice, which I learned the hard way is NOT knife practice!” Kara says with a shudder.

“And so you found yourself flying all the way to Tokyo to see little old me?” Lena says with a tempting smile as she takes a few steps closer to Kara.

“Oh come on it’s been three weeks Lena, I can’t remember the last time we’ve spent so long apart,” Kara says as she pulls Lena flush with her body, “Skype can only suffice for so long.”

Lena smiles before Kara pulls her into a soft kiss which quickly turns deep and desperate with need. Lena’s body responds, hips grinding into Kara’s leg, eliciting a satisfying moan from the superhero.

They explore each other's mouths with fervor until Kara brings a hand up to palm Lena’s breast through her robe.

The reaction is immediate as Lena gasps in pain.

“Oh Rao, are you okay?! Was I too rough?” Kara says frantically as she pulls away.

Lena takes a moment to catch her breath, “No baby, you were perfect… I was hoping to save this for when I got back home but I guess I should just show you now.”  
Lena was breathing hard as she stepped back. Kara was breathing almost as heavily as Lena, observing her carefully, she worried that she had misstepped somehow and caused Lena pain or distress. The concern was evident on her face and it made Lena melt. 

She slowly untied the belt holding her robe in place until the plush fabric was barely covering her ample breasts. Kara’s eyes followed the movement of Lena’s hands greedily until she shrugged her shoulders, allowing the robe to fall to the floor. The view which usually had Kara speechless brought her to her knees as she was greeted with the sight of Lena’s freshly pierced nipples.

“They take about a month to heal, so I thought this business trip was the perfect way to surprise you and Diana with something new. It’s only been three weeks though so they’re still pretty tender,” Lena says with a nervous smile.

Kara does her best to listen but the sight before her had her mind completely occupied. Lena’s chest was a delicious expanse of creamy skin punctuated by gorgeous pink nipples, now with glinting silver jewelry causing them to pebble under Kara’s intense gaze.

“Do they hurt?” Kara manages to choke out.

“Only sometimes. They hurt a little now like they feel too warm,” Lena says, breathless and pleased at the sight of Kara on her knees at the sight of her breasts.  
Kara finally returns to her senses and looks up to see Lena gazing down at her with a terribly hungry expression.

“Too warm? I think I can help with that,” Kara says as she lifts herself off the ground. She floats to Lena, gathering her girlfriend in her arms and gently flying her to lay back on the bed, “Close your eyes and relax love.”

Kara floats over Lena, the only points of contact are her lips gently grazing prominent collar bones and the tips of her fingers tracing down Lena’s sides, slowly drawing shivers. Her lips begin tracing down Lena’s chest, biting and sucking her way down while soothing the skin with gentle licks. Lena moaning at the sensation, she ached for Kara’s mouth but the uncomfortable heat in her nipples caused her to push Kara off at the last second.

“Baby you can’t, they’re too sensitive for you to touch,” Lena said with as much restraint as she could muster.

Kara smiled devilishly, “Don”t worry love I won’t be touching them.”

Lena looked down just in time to see Kara blow out a gentle stream of freeze breath on each of her breasts. Lena threw her head back at the sensation. The metal of her piercings immediately took to the cold temperatures, causing both of her nipples to become harder than ever before. The uncomfortable heat had been immediately replaced with a delicious cool feeling that she felt spread down to her clit. Her hips jolted up as Kara’s cold mouth began kissing down Lena’s stomach, her hips jerking up in response only to be held down by Kara’s iron firm grip. 

Lena could feel the wetness pooling between her legs as Kara continued to kiss lower.

“Oh, please- don’t stop,” Lena whimpers. She threads her fingers into Kara’s blonde locks, as blue eyes look up at Lena.

“Tell me what you need Lena,” Kara says with blown out pupils.

Lena bites her lip at the sight, “I need you inside of me. P-please I need you to fuck me.”

All at once Kara’s face softens while her eyes gain a distinct sharpness that could only be described as predatory. Lena melts at the sight as Kara buries her face into the apex of Lena’s legs, finally tasting the exquisite wetness gathered there.

Lena’s head crashes into the bed and her back arches at the contact of Kara’s cold tongue licking broad stripes up her entrance. She takes her time, enjoying every inch of Lena’s pussy while giving minimal attention to her aching clit. Firm yet gentle hands hold her hips in place even as she is dying to grind herself into Kara’s face. 

Kara licks teasingly up and down Lena’s aching cunt, knowing exactly what Lena wants while still holding it back.

Lena’s hands tangled into Kara’s hair as she focused on the cold tightness of the jewelry in her nipples while Kara kept her frustratingly slow pace. She decided her girlfriend needed a little encouragement.

Lena started with some mewling, breathy moans as she tried gyrating her hips under Kara’s firm hands.

“You tease me so fucking good baby. Please, I need you inside of me,” Lena moans out.

Kara hums in delight and dips her tongue deep into Lena’s pussy before slowly pulling out, sucking on every fold. 

“I wanna cum in your mouth Kara, please make me cum,” Lena whimpered as Kara continued her slow teasing.

Kara was aching to touch Lena’s nipples but she knew she had to wait for it. With a wicked grin she decided to make Lena ache for it just as much. She pulled in a gulp of air before directing the steady stream of cold air directly at Lena’s sensitive clit.

The reaction was immediate as every muscle in Lena’s body tensed at the sensation, she screamed her release as pleasure overwhelmed her senses. Only Kara could pull the heat of an orgasm out of her with delicious coldness.

—————————————

“How was your night darling?” 

“Oh, pretty uneventful you know,” Kara says chuckling nervously, wondering how long she can keep up this small deception.

Little did she know she’s already given herself up.

“Is that so?” Diana says as she drapes herself over the couch, just close enough so her legs were brushing Kara’s.

“Because either I am hallucinating or you smell different..” Diana says with a sultry smile.

Kara knows she’s already in over her head but she can’t help playing a little more.

“Oh I used some of Lena’s shampoo today, it just smells too lovely and I missed her, you know?” Kara says with an innocent smile.

Diana leans in to trace her nose along Kara’s exquisite jawline as she slowly inhales.

“Mhhm, though the shampoo doesn’t smell nearly as nice as Lena’s pussy, right Kara?” Diana asked before immediately capturing Kara’s mouth in a ravishing kiss.

Kara moans into the kiss as Diana devours her mouth, threading a strong hand through her blonde hair. The fact the Amazonian goddess could even match her strength left Kara feeling weak and needy. Especially with Lena gone for so long. Kara relished the feeling of letting Diana take care of her in every way, including submitting completely in the bedroom.

Diana pulls back suddenly, using Kara’s hair to control her as she looked into her eyes. 

“Apparently I’ve been neglecting you love, if you’re so hungry you need to fly all the way to Tokyo to eat pussy…”

Suddenly Kara is on her back on the couch and in a moment Diana had rid herself of her pencil skirt and underwear. She cards her fingers through Kara’s hair as she kneels over her face.

Kara opens her mouth and tries to lean up to taste her girlfriend but Diana holds her down with a satisfied grin.

“Still hungry my love?” She asks in a deep voice.

“Yes, I wanna taste you so fucking bad,” Kara moans.

With a satisfied smile Diana leans into Kara’s mouth, not intent on waiting she grinds into her face vigorously. Kara stiffens her tongue and using some super speed she begins vibrating it.

Diana throws her head back in pleasure as she brings a hand down to her clit, between the stimulation and Kara’s tongue deep inside of her it isn’t long before her body begins to respond with delicious waves of pleasure. Her pussy contracts on Kara’s tongue as she comes, fingering her clit through the waves of pleasure until she becomes over sensitive and has to pull herself away.

Kara is panting as she licks Diana’s come from her lips, slowly sitting up. They lean into each other, Diana basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“How is she?” Diana mumbles into Kara’s shoulder.

“She’s good… She actually has a surprise for us. Or, for you since I kind of spoiled it,” Kara says with a chuckle.

“Oh, a surprise? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?” Diana says playfully before nipping Kara’s ear.

Kara groans, ”Ahh babe I know you could torture it out of me but I swear it will be worth your wait. Plus Lena will be so happy to show you herself!”

Diana continues her path sucking down Kara’s neck while contemplating her next move, “I suppose I can wait and see. Not everyone is as impatient as you love..”  
Diana’s tongue dips below Kara’s waistband and she loses all coherency.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know any critiques or constructive criticism! Seriously any comments or kudos are super appreciated! Let me know if you liked it! Hit me up on tumblr at dopecarmilla


End file.
